Anything is Possible for a Phantom
by JBGilroy
Summary: Drakken has escaped from prison again but this time he's going to Amity Park. What happens when Danny gets into deep trouble that he can't escape without the help of a certain cheerleader... And what happens when Danny seems to be the target that Drakken is after? (rating T to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again for the beginning of a new fanfic.**

 **This fanfiction will feature Danny Phantom and Kim Possible. I've set it near the end of both shows, meaning Danny has his ice powers and Kim and Ron are together.**

 **I hope you enjoy the fanfic and please feel free to leave any feedback you have on the story. I love getting your opinions.**

 **I feel I should just let you all know, I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible.**

 **Anyway, let's get the story started.**

Dr Drakken sat alone in the prison cafeteria. He'd been arrested yet again because of that teenager, Kim Possible. Shego had gotten away but he hadn't. Sometimes he really wished he was a fighter and not a thinker. He scowled at his cousin, Motor Ed across the room playing his air guitar with a few other weirdos. However the weirdest weirdo in the prison was one Frederich Isak Showenhower, but he preferred the name Freakshow. He was completely bald and had the worst inferiority complex Drakken had seen. Also he was so pale he looked like a ghost.

However when one of the other prisoners pointed that out to him, Freakshow flipped out. He started ranting that he was better than ghosts and he wouldn't be shown up by ghosts. Drakken smirked at the memory. But then he recalled the incident that had recently happened. Dr Drakken had been possessed by the ghost of Black-eye Brown. A pirate captain who swore revenge of a historical town near Middleton. Thankfully the ghost had returned to the treasure chest when it sank to the bottom of the ocean. However the experience made him think, maybe Freakshow wasn't quite as delusional as the other prisoners thought him to be. Drakken had been thinking. If he couldn't handle one ghost, how would Kim Possible deal with an army of ghosts? Although the problem was that he didn't know much about ghosts.

Dr Drakken took a deep breath before trudging over to Freakshow who was watching Motor Ed with mild disgust. "Mind if I sit?" Drakken announced himself and sat beside the man without waiting for an answer. "What do you want?" Freakshow asked suspiciously. "I'm hurt. You think I came over here because I want something?" Drakken gasped with fake shock and disappointment. Freakshow frowned at him. "Yes, no one comes over here unless they want to make fun of me or to ask for something. So what do you want?" Freakshow replied. Drakken sighed. "Alright then. You know much about ghosts?" Drakken began. Freakshow stood up. "Wait! Where are you going?" Drakken called to Freakshow before he left. "I'm not going to sit here and be ridiculed," Freakshow informed him. Drakken stood to face Freakshow. "No, I'm not here to make fun of you. I… I was recently possessed by a ghost. I wanted to talk to you about it," Drakken admitted. Freakshow turned to Drakken and studied his blue face and shrugged.

Freakshow sat back down and motioned for Drakken to continue. So Drakken started to explain the story of how he was possessed by Captain Black-eye Brown. Freakshow seemed very interested and asked certain questions which Drakken answered. "So, my question is, can ghosts be controlled and found?" Drakken asked finally. Freakshow stared at Drakken and nodded. "There's a town, Amity Park. It's overrun by ghosts. Natural portals to the Ghost Zone open there all the time. I went there once. I used to have a crystal ball. Family heirloom. It could control ghosts and I used them to perform in my gothic circus and to steal valuables. But it was destroyed. However I'll give you some friendly advice. If you go to Amity Park intending to cause some trouble. Watch out for a ghost that goes by Danny Phantom. He broke my spell and got me arrested. Don't underestimate him," Freakshow answered. Drakken grinned at Freakshow and nodded. That night Shego broke him out of prison and Dr. Drakken was ready to set his latest plan into motion. But first he'd need a few things.

 **And so that's the first chapter. I know that Drakken and Freakshow are shown in the show to be in particular prisons close to their show's hero but let's say that both villains were transferred to the same prison for this story…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night. Danny Fenton was happily curled up in bed sleeping for a change. He'd finished up his ghost patrol early that evening and got to bed at a half decent hour. Suddenly something didn't feel right. He woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep by just turning over or punching his pillow in a more comfortable position. Danny growled in annoyance and decided if he couldn't sleep then he should do something constructive. It wasn't too early. Danny glanced at the clock and saw it was five in the morning. He'd been up earlier fighting ghosts in the past. He'd pulled all-nighters in the past too. He'd managed to get five hours of sleep. He could survive on that. He got up and threw on his usual jeans, shirt and shoes. If he got caught unawares by a ghost, he didn't want to change back into Fenton wearing his pyjamas. Don't laugh, it's happened. He once got up and before getting dressed had to fight a ghost. The ghost put up a fight and he got hit a little too hard into a stack of boxes or a dumpster and changed to Fenton in a public place and of course was spotted by Dash. He could only outlive the nickname Fentpeejay once.

Danny pulled out his English homework. It was due for the next day or rather today. Mr. Lancer would not be happy if he turned up for the third time that week without his homework. Especially since it was not the first time that year. He opened his book and began to read the passage before answering the assigned questions. However it wasn't to be. Danny heard something fall downstairs. It wasn't loud enough to wake anyone but loud enough to be heard upstairs. Danny's first thought was ghosts. It wouldn't be the first time that Danny's house had been broken into by ghosts. He sighed. One time he'd like to get his homework done on time. His room was illuminated by a band of white light which separated to form two rings sliding over his body. One going up and the other going down. His jeans, white shirt and red sneakers changed into a black and white jumpsuit with his logo. His black hair turned stark white and his blue eyes changed to a piercing green. His body glowed softly. Not enough to light a room but enough to make him visible to anyone looking. "Let's get this over with," Danny Phantom muttered in a bored voice that echoed ethereally.

He floated up into the air and extended his legs and sank through the floor intangibly in a standing position. He went through the kitchen and into the lab in the basement. However when he saw the intruders, he instantly saw that they weren't ghosts. He had thought that maybe his ghost sense woke him but these people had to break into a locked cabinet to get inside Danny saw as they grabbed a couple of Spectre Deflectors. This didn't look good. One was a woman. She had long jet black hair and sallow greenish skin. She wore a green and black jumpsuit. The other was a man. He also had black hair tied back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had a scar under his eye and sallow skin, this time a light blue. He wore a dark blue Howie style lab coat. He was grinning gleefully at all the equipment and ordering the woman to grab certain things excitedly.

Danny couldn't let this continue. Both because he was a ghost and these inventions could be dangerous and because he was a Fenton and this was his parents' work. "You really think you can steal from ghost hunters? Especially paranoid ones like the Fentons," Danny called to the thieves, making his presence known. The man looked up and had a momentary expression of fear, but it instantly morphed into one of delight. "Shego, grab him!" the man ordered the woman. Shego looked up at Danny and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, let's get this over with," she grumbled and fired green fire like energy at Danny. He was caught unawares and fell to the ground. Unfortunately right into one of his dad's newest inventions. Spectre Cages. It instantly slammed shut and Danny saw the energy field spread between the bars, trapping him. If he was alone, he could have slipped his hand through the bars and typed in the open password on the keypad outside after changing back to human. Except he wasn't alone.

Shego walked up to the cage and smirked. "That was easy. Dr. D, let's bring the cage too," she announced and watched Danny closely. He frowned and leant back. The energy field between the bars didn't shock him, but it was like the Ghost Shield, he couldn't get through it as Danny Phantom. He was screwed and he knew it. He couldn't get out as Phantom and he couldn't change to Fenton with Shego and Dr. D watching. Danny happened to remember that Jack had put more than one password on the Spectre Cages. One shocked the ghost, one opened the cage and Danny couldn't remember which was which. Shego and Dr. D loaded Spectre Deflectors, his cage and a few spare parts into a hover craft of sorts and then flew off through the gradually brightening night.

 **Yep, Danny just got caught by accident… point of view will be clear throughout this fanfic or at least for the first few chapters by how characters are referred to, for example, Danny doesn't know Drakken's name except for what Shego calls him and so refers to Drakken as Dr D.**

 **Anyway with that clarified, until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The school bell rang for the end of class. Kim Possible grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. She flicked her long red hair out of her eyes and walked through the hall to her locker. She smiled at Ron as he rounded the corner to meet her. Ron Stoppable, her boyfriend and sidekick. Kim waved at him, smiling and then opened her locker. "Hey KP. So did you do that English assignment yet?" Ron asked casually. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I finished it last week. Ron that's due Monday. Have you even started it?" Kim replied knowing what he was really asking. Ron rubbed his neck and shook his head. "Didn't have the time with work and missions. Can I have a look at yours… you know for ideas?" Ron answered. Kim sighed in annoyance.

Then the computer in her locker flicked on and the image of her young genius friend, Wade appeared. "Hey Wade, what's up?" Kim greeted him, choosing to ignore Ron's question. "Drakken escaped last night from prison. He's already been spotted though, he bought a warehouse in a town called Amity Park," Wade informed Kim. Kim frowned. "He's up to something. Have you got us a lift?" Kim asked. Wade grinned. "I could get you a lift but the twins have been working on your car. They managed to make it fix its flying capabilities. I'll send you the directions though to the inbuilt computer," Wade replied. "Thanks Wade," Kim smiled at him and grabbed a little homework she still had and shut her locker and began to make her way to the car park. "KP, you didn't answer my question," Ron reminded her as he ran after her. "I'm not letting you cheat off my essay Ron. I'll help you with it but you need to come up with it," Kim retorted. "Aw," Ron complained but knew from experience that he couldn't change her mind. Maybe this mission would help him come up with an idea, like that time Drakken tried that mind control shampoo stuff.

Kim called the school as she drove through the sky and informed the receptionist where they were. The receptionist was fine with it, after all she was very used to Kim disappearing off with Ron to save the world or stop some super villain. Within an hour they made it to Amity Park and Kim had to admit that the Tweebs did a great job. The car's flight had never been steadier. She'd have to remember to thank them later. She changed into her mission clothes. A purple high-neck shirt, gloves and black tight trousers. Ron changed into his as well, a black turtle neck, gloves and cargo pants. She tapped on her watch and opened a call to Wade. "Hey Wade, we're in Amity Park. So where's that warehouse Drakken bought?" Kim asked. Wade tapped a few computer keys. "Alright, you're here and the warehouse is at the docks here," Wade explained as a map appeared and two coloured dots appeared. Purple for Kim and blue for Drakken. "Thanks Wade. You're the best," Kim smiled and scanned the map and began to walk. She didn't want to have to drive there since she didn't know what parking was like.

It wasn't long before Kim and Ron found the warehouse. Kim got out her grapple hairdryer and shot it at the roof. "Come on Ron," Kim called softly to her boyfriend, holding out her hand. Ron raised an eyebrow. "How come I don't get one of those anymore?" he complained. His pet naked mole rat, Rufus appeared from his pocket and folded his front legs like arms and squeaked something like "yeah". Kim rolled her eyes. "Because whenever you use one, you lose your pants," Kim reminded the two. "I'm getting better at keeping them!" Ron argued but relented and took Kim's hand. It wasn't a big deal but he wanted to throw it out there. Maybe Kim would ask Wade to give him a few gadgets, that nail polish incident was a long time ago now.

Kim pressed a button on her hairdryer and pulled herself and Ron up to the roof. She retracted the grapple and put away the hairdryer into her holster on her hip. She ran to the vent and pulled out her laser lipstick, again courtesy of Wade, and sawed through the metal effortlessly and pulled the grid off. "Seriously, I could use a laser lipstick too. Well, maybe not a lipstick. Maybe a… I dunno, a pen. But I can be responsible," Ron pointed out. "Ron, you always lose your pens. And do I need to remind you of the last time I gave you the lipstick, you destroyed the air vent and nearly got killed over a poker game you fell into. Now, shh! Being sneaky now," Kim hissed and jumped down into the vent. "It was an accident," Ron muttered but dropped the argument, his girlfriend had a point. He jumped into the vent after Kim.

 **So both heroes have been introduced and Kim's already on the case…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny sat in the cage and ignored Dr. D and Shego's conversation. He hadn't been able to get a minute alone all day and he hoped Jazz had managed to cover for him. However the constant chatter from the two thieves was getting irritating. Shego would say something snippy as Dr. D worked on some machine and Dr. D would try to reprimand her. Danny wasn't really listening to what they were saying but he caught some words and he didn't like what he heard. Dr. D wanted to defeat some girl called Kim Possible and her sidekick and he was going to use mind control to do it. Shego made her business to remind Dr. D that his previous attempts at mind control didn't work. Some shampoo plot and something about the mind control chips and hearing aid frequencies getting crossed with sound waves.

Danny was busy trying to rack his brains for his father's command codes for the Spectre Cages. He remembered one was "ghost" and one was "fenton". There were a lot which all did different things but those were the only two that stuck out in Danny's mind and figured the release code was one of those. He rarely paid attention to what his dad was saying once he started blathering about ghosts and his inventions. However it didn't matter what code it was if he couldn't change back to human.

Danny sighed in boredom and then looked up as Dr. D exclaimed, "it's done!". "So what is that thing supposed to do Dr. D?" Shego asked, however she was busy filing her nails. Dr. D rounded on her. "This machine will help me finally beat Kim Possible Shego. All I have to do is test it and then we can start the next stage of my plan," Dr. D explained cryptically, clearly confident and excited.

Kim and Ron crawled quietly through the vent and came to an opening near the ground. They jumped out and crouched behind a few crates and spied on Dr. Drakken. He jumped to his feet and looked very pleased with himself. "It's done!" he announced. Kim and Ron glanced at each other. That couldn't be good. Kim peered around the crate again and then with a small gasp spotted a cage containing a boy. He was a little younger than her but older than the Tweebs. He had white hair and green eyes and wore a black and white jumpsuit. She didn't know who he was but the fact he was in a cage was enough reason for her to trust him. She ducked back behind the crate. "Drakken has a boy caged on the other side of the room. You get him and I'll take care of Shego," Kim decided. "Wait, what about Drakken?" Ron whispered hastily. Kim raised an eyebrow. "He'll just stand there and get angry. He's not a problem," Kim replied knowingly.

"So what is that thing supposed to do Dr. D?" Shego asked disinterestedly. Ron began to creep over to the cage behind the crates and Kim crept closer to Shego. "This machine will help me to finally beat Kim Possible Shego. All I have to do is test it and then we can start the next stage of my plan," Drakken replied excitedly. Kim didn't like how confident Drakken was but then again he was usually confident his plans would work and they didn't. Kim just hoped she could get to the machine and shut it down before Drakken could test it.

Suddenly Shego stiffened. Danny saw her tense up and turn towards him. He tried to look as innocent as possible, not that he had tried anything but he always felt that she had caught him doing something. "Dr. D. we've got company," she warned as she was tackled by a girl from behind. Danny's eyes widened in disbelief. Someone was here to help. He had almost mistaken the girl for Jazz, she had red hair like his sister, but he knew it wasn't Jazz. This girl fought Shego with martial arts and flipping out of the way of Shego's peculiar green fire energy. She fought with expert ease and grace.

 **And so the heroes cross paths. Yep, not much for me to say except…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Shego spotted Ron dart between a couple of crates, Kim had lunged at her nemesis. Ron saw the fighting start and froze for a moment, before Rufus nudged him in his pocket and pointed to the cage. Ron nodded and returned to his task. He didn't need to be as sneaky anymore. He ran out from the crates and to the cage. The boy noticed him. "Hi, Ron Stoppable. I'm gonna get you out of there. Where's the key?" Ron greeted the boy. He stared for a moment before seemingly coming to his senses. "There isn't. It's controlled by the keypad," the boy answered and pointed to a keypad Ron had missed. Ron nodded and went to randomly press buttons, it usually worked. "Wait! Don't," the boy squeaked urgently. Ron stared at the boy. "You need to put in the right code, or it might hurt me or shrink or something instead of opening," the boy explained.

"Oh, well I bet it'll be something simple like Drakken," Ron suggested. He understood that he had to be confident for the prisoner and help him through the experience. Although the strange boy didn't seem to upset by being caged. "It isn't that. Those guys don't know how to work this. It's either "ghost" or "fenton"," the boy contradicted. "How do you know that?" Ron asked incredulously. The boy shrugged. "It's kind of important for me to keep an eye on this sort of stuff," he answered. Ron frowned in confusion. "If you know the code, why didn't you type it in yourself?" Ron wondered, noticing that the bars weren't _that_ close together. The boy raised an eyebrow and flicked the space between the bars and a light transparent green ripple appeared. "Oh," Ron mumbled. There was a force field around the cage, that explained why.

Ron quickly typed in one of the codes the boy mentioned and leapt back in terror when the boy cried in pain as white electrical arcs appeared in the cage. Once the boy got his breath back, surprisingly quickly in Ron's opinion, he nodded to Ron. "Try the other one," he suggested and Ron, somewhat nervously, did. The cage door swung open and the boy stepped out. He took a deep breath and appeared relieved. "Thanks, I can take it from here," the boy assured Ron. The boy turned to the cage and closed it and typed into the keypad. "What are you doing?" Ron asked. "Locking it properly. We don't want those guys to be able to use it, right?" The boy replied and then turned to Ron and smiled.

"Shego, he's escaping! Stop the buffoon!" Drakken exclaimed and started to type furiously into his new machine. Until now he'd been watching Shego fight Kim with a very smug expression. Shego turned away from Kim and fired a few shots of her green energy at Ron before blocking Kim's attack. Ron didn't have time to dodge. The boy leapt into action though and grabbed Ron's shoulder and turned them both intangible. The green energy sailed harmlessly through them. "Waah! Wait huh? Wha? What just happened?" Ron stuttered in surprise. "I just saved your butt. I guess that makes us even," the boy informed Ron. Ron stared at the boy in shock. "How?" Ron asked.

Drakken looked up. "Prepare for your doom Kimberly Ann Possible," he announced melodramatically as he hit the "on" button. Shego and Kim froze and looked around expecting something to happen. But nothing did. "Hey, Dr. D, you sure that's working?" Shego called to her employer uncertainly. "Yeah, I mean nothing's happening," Kim added, placing a hand on her hip.

 **I had to stop here due to the chapter getting too long, however I'll give you all a little teaser… the machine does work.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny smiled at Ron and turned to Shego, the girl fighting her was good, but he really should help. After all he could avoid that green energy a lot easier than her. "Prepare for your doom Kimberly Ann Possible," Dr. D shouted and punched the "on" button. The two women stopped fighting and Danny guessed that the girl was Kimberly or Danny guessed _Kim_ Possible. At first nothing happened. Shego and Kim stood still and looked confused. "Hey, Dr. D, you sure that's working?" Shego called uncertainly. "Yeah, I mean nothing's happening," Kim added. But that's when Danny's head exploded in pain. A small voice started whispering to him in his mind. Telling him to attack Kim Possible.

Ron noticed the boy clutch his head and stumble back into the cage. He leant against it heavily and blinked his eyes rapidly. With each blink of his eyes, they changed colour. They changed from his piercing green to a blood red and then back again. "Woah, dude? You alright?" Ron asked fearfully. The boy shook his head slowly. "KP! Something happened!" Ron shouted freaking out.

Kim turned to Ron and noticed the problem with the boy. "Wait, what does that machine do? Why does it only affect him?" Kim asked aloud. "Er… duh. Because he's a ghost," Shego answered condescendingly. Kim frowned and tried to run to the machine to shut it off. However Shego got in the way and they began to fight again. "Mmmm, why isn't it working? He should be attacking her by now," Drakken muttered to himself and began to fiddle with knobs and buttons on his machine, trying to amplify the weapon.

"KP!" Ron shouted again but he saw that Kim was busy fighting Shego. He'd heard Shego's comment and this supposed ghost frightened him. But he needed help and Ron knew he was the only one close enough to try. "Er… what's wrong?" Ron asked uncertainly. Rufus was no help, cowering in his pocket. "Can't… can't focus. Trying…. Trying to… take over," the ghost muttered between blinks, clearly struggling. Ron frowned and turned to see Drakken messing around with the machine and he realised that the machine Drakken made was made to control ghosts and that was the problem. Ron couldn't get there though. Shego and Kim were fighting between him and the machine and the ghost might need Ron's help.

Suddenly he saw a green light from the edge of his sight. The ghost was holding up his arm and pointing it at Drakken's machine. It was glowing green, a little like Shego's hands did. Kim tumbled in the way and the ghost held his position. Ron could see that the ghost was still struggling. The light pulsed as the ghost prepared to fire and then pulling back because someone was in the way, Kim, Shego or Drakken. Finally the path was clear and the ghost fired his green energy at the machine and fried the machine. He collapsed to the ground and panted for breath.

Kim and Shego stopped fighting and saw the smoking machine and Drakken growled in anger. The ghost stood up slowly and then flew up and through the ceiling. Ron stared and couldn't help but think that the ghost was being ungrateful. After all he and Kim had helped him and now he bails during the fight. Drakken growled for Shego to come with him and Shego threw Kim into a stack of crates and ran over to their hover craft and the two villains flew away. Kim picked herself up and scowled at the large skylight the hover craft had flown through.

 **So… yeah, Danny's free and Team Possible is left standing together in a warehouse…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny knew he should have stayed with Ron and Kim. He knew it didn't look good that he had flown off. But his head was pounding and he found it hard to focus enough to even fly back home. He wouldn't be able to fight until he recovered from that machine Dr. D had. Danny guessed that Dr. D was called Drakken seeing as it began with D and Ron had mentioned it. He phased through his bedroom wall and sat on his bed. He changed to his human half and closed his eyes and massaged his head with both hands.

There was a knock on his door. Danny opened his eyes and called for the visitor to come in. It was Jazz. She came in and sat beside him. "You alright? You were gone all day," she asked. Danny smiled. "Yeah, head's just a bit fuzzy. There were thieves in the lab last night and they managed to throw me into a Spectre Cage. They really work. Just got away," Danny explained, choosing to avoid the whole nearly losing control of himself and continued to massage his head and close his eyes. He had nearly shot Kim and Ron and Shego and Drakken so many times. If he was a full ghost, he knew that Drakken would have been able to control him. The signal was strong and it took everything Danny had to fight it off. Next time, hopefully there wouldn't be one, but if there was, he wasn't sure he'd be able to fight it off again.

Jazz nodded, concerned at how distracted Danny sounded. His voice seemed a little far away too, if he had hit his head, Jazz would have thought he had a concussion. "What did they do to you?" Jazz asked. Danny shook his head. Basically telling her he wasn't up for the conversation right then. Jazz nodded again, understanding that Danny wasn't really himself because of his head. "I covered for you. I told mom and dad that you had to get to school early to hand in an assignment and I told the school that you were feeling sick and mightn't be in. I figured you'd be a long time when there wasn't any news stories about a ghost attack," Jazz informed him. She was relieved that he was safe. She'd been worried all day.

Danny nodded slowly. "Maybe you should get some rest. You look like you could use some sleep," Jazz suggested. "Alright," Danny relented easily. Jazz rubbed her hand on his arm in a sisterly manner and got up to leave. "I'm glad you're alright little brother," she called back as a farewell. Danny grunted to tell her he heard her and then laid down, fully clothed, on his bed and fell asleep.

Kim and Ron stood in the warehouse talking to the local police. Kim led the interrogation as Ron often rubbed cops up the wrong way. She explained who they were and what they were doing in Amity Park and mentioned the ghost. However the cop didn't seem overly surprised to hear about the ghost. He turned to leave. "Wait, sorry officer, but you didn't seem that surprised to hear about the ghost," Kim mentioned. The cop smiled. "No, ghosts are a normal thing here in Amity Park. Especially the ghost you met. Sounds like Danny Phantom to me," the cop explained. "Danny Phantom?" Ron repeated, the cop nodded. "Do you know where we can find him? We'd like to have a word with him," Kim asked, hoping that the cop would know where the ghost would be. She was concerned about what Drakken's machine did to him. "Sorry, Miss Possible. No one knows where he goes between ghost attacks. He only turns up when there's trouble as far as I know," the cop admitted. "Thank you officer. Would it be alright, if I stay and investigate further?" Kim concluded and the cop assured her it was fine.

Kim tapped on her watch and Wade appeared on the screen, slurping a soda out of a fast food restaurant's cup. He noticed her and put it down. "Oh, hey Kim. Find Drakken alright?" Wade asked. "Yeah, we found him but he got away. Listen we met with a ghost, Danny Phantom. Can you dig up some info on him?" Kim replied. "Sure, just give me a few minutes," Wade answered and cracked his fingers ready to start researching. "Wait a sec Wade. Can you have a look at Drakken's machine first? It did something to that ghost and I'd like to know what we're dealing with," Kim interjected. "Course Kim. Scan the machine with your watch and I'll analyse it," Wade retorted with a smile.

Kim walked over to it and pointed her wrist at the machine. A red beam of light came from her watch and scanned the machine. She turned back to Wade. "Well? Anything?" she prompted him. Wade typed on his computer and stared at a screen that Kim couldn't see. "Sorry, Kim. It's giving off weird readings and it's so fried that I can't tell. I'd need to be there in person, except I'm grounded for hacking into my mom's recipes again. But I could send the twins?" Wade suggested. Kim bit her lip. "Alright, but be mindful that they can be a handful for whoever you ask a favour from," Kim agreed. Wade smirked. "Sure will. I'll get on to that research while I'm at it," Wade informed her. "Please and thank you Wade," Kim concluded with a smile.

 **So, just wanted to assure everyone reading that Danny wasn't being a jerk when he flew away… anyway…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ron and Kim moved the car to the docks and waited for the twins to arrive. Jim and Tim were Kim's tech-savvy genius younger brothers. They had skipped ahead a few years and were currently studying in her school. They were the ones who got her car up and running after her father gave it to her. But they were still Tweebs, twin dweebs. They tended to get a little excited and they took liberties on her missions. For example the time they almost crashed a plane because they wanted to know what was in a pipe. Answer, it was the fuel line. There was also the time the Tweebs blew up an invention in a lab because they thought it was lame and tried to "fix" it. Kim always worried when the Tweebs were on her missions with her.

Ron grabbed some food for Kim and himself from a place called the Nasty Burger. He had complained a lot that there wasn't a Bueno Nacho in Amity Park. Though considering the food was from somewhere called "Nasty", it was pretty good. Wade updated Kim on Danny Phantom during their wait. Explaining that he was a ghost that haunted Amity Park and fought a great number of ghosts that came to the town. Wade tried to be professional and sound impartial but it was clear that he thought the ghost was a hero of some kind. Ron had argued that the guy had abandoned them in the middle of a fight and Kim had simply reminded him that Drakken's machine might have hurt him.

A couple of hours later a silver thing came out of the sky and landed at the dock. It was a large plane like contraption built and driven by Charles Tiffen. Kim and Ron walked over to the flying contraption. Jim and Tim hopped out of the vehicle and waved to Kim happily. Charles Tiffen followed them. "Ah, Miss Possible. Your brothers, safe and sound," Charles announced graciously. Charles Tiffen was from an upper class background and a true gentleman, if a bit eccentric. Kim smiled. She shook his hand. "Thanks Mr. Tiffen. I hope they weren't any trouble," Kim greeted the inventor. "Oh, pssh, Miss Possible they were brilliant. Besides it was the least I could do after you saved me when this old gal went out of control," Mr. Tiffen replied, patting the plane affectionately. "Oh, it was no big. I mean I was lucky that Ron had that gum with him," Kim responded modestly as she recalled how the plane overloaded and nearly exploded when the wires got frayed. Kim had used Ron's gum and a few hairpins to pull the wires back together long enough for Mr. Tiffen to land safely and repair it properly.

"Well, I'll be on my way. And by the way Jim, Tim. You ever need a lift, let me know. I owe you one," Charles called as he returned to his plane and took off. Kim scowled. "Jim, Tim. What did you guys do?" Kim asked, trying not to sound too accusing. The Tweebs shrugged. "We saw that the fuel efficiency wasn't great," Tim started. "And it wasn't performing very well either. It could go way faster than he was getting," Jim continued. "So we fixed it," Tim finished. "Fixed? It's not going to explode is it?" Kim inquired concerned. The Tweebs crossed their arms and scowled at Kim simultaneously. "No. We could have overclocked it and it would go insanely fast," Jim admitted. "But then it would probably over heat and explode after a few hundred miles so we didn't. We're not stupid Kim. If we were making it, we'd try that but not when we're fixing something for someone else," Tim concluded with a slight edge. Kim raised an eyebrow but dropped the argument.

"So Wade said you wanted us to look at some machine Drakken made?" Tim prompted. "Yeah, did he tell you guys about Danny Phantom?" Kim asked. The Tweebs nodded. "We did a little research on him on the way too," Jim replied. With that Kim and Ron led the Tweebs in to the warehouse, ducking under the yellow tape. Tim walked over to the machine Drakken made and Jim walked over to the cage. Kim and Ron remained silent and let the Tweebs work. After a short time Jim joined Tim and they examined the machine and muttered thing to each other.

"Well? What do you think?" Kim asked. "Yeah, that cage isn't Drakken's. It's too complicated and he's not that smart," Jim informed his sister. "Jim, Drakken in an evil scientist. Remember those Diablo dolls," Kim reminded her brother. "Yeah I do. He had to steal the plans from dad. He can't even built a robot without losing control of it. That cage is way too advanced for him," Jim countered. Kim rolled her eyes. "Alright, then what about that machine?" Kim prompted. Jim turned to Tim. "Hick a bicka boo?" Jim asked. "Hoo sha," Tim agreed. "And that means?" Ron inquired in annoyance. "Mind control," the twins told Ron together.

"You're sure? It didn't affect me or Ron," Kim asked. "Kim, we know what we're looking at. It sends out low level sound waves that creates subconscious thoughts and then controls the upper brain functions," Tim replied. "However it oscillates at a frequency that looks like it would only react with something other than human electrical impulses. The entire machine has been contaminated though with some green goo. But it looks like it reacts to the frequency," Jim continued seamlessly. "But this machine is a prototype," Tim concluded.

"Mh hm. Let's pretend that I don't understand what you just said," Ron interjected, very confused by the big words. "We're guessing the goo is from the ghost. So it's mind control for ghosts," Tim explained simply. "Wait, did you say prototype? What makes you say that?" Kim inquired hastily. The Tweebs rolled their eyes at each other. "It only works short distances. Something like this you'd want it to work for a larger radius," Jim answered. Kim bit her lip.

"Could it cause long term damage?" she asked. The Tweebs shrugged. "Can't tell from this. It's too fried by that ghost," Jim replied. "Do you think you could track the ghost from the contamination in the machine?" Kim inquired. "We could but can't be sure how accurate it'll be. The ghost goo mightn't be pure," Tim answered. "But we could always go to Fenton Works. We should probably return their cage," Jim interjected. "Fenton Works?" Ron repeated. The Tweebs nodded. "Amity Park's resident ghost hunters. They made that cage and chances are they'd know a lot about Danny Phantom," Tim retorted. Kim nodded and tapped on her watch. "Wade, can you give us a map to Fenton Works?" Kim remarked once Wade appeared.

 **So Team Possible are going to have a little chat with the Fentons. How it goes…?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jazz was sitting in the living room, reading yet another psychology book. Danny had gone out to meet up with Sam and Tucker after an hour nap. He looked a lot better after having a rest. But Jazz hadn't managed to talk to him yet as he ducked out when she was talking to her mother. But that just showed her that Danny was fine. There was a knock at the door and her father Jack Fenton ran to the door. "Hello?" he greeted the person on the doorstep. Jazz strained her ears and heard the person ask something about Danny Phantom. Jazz winced for the person. Jack loved talking about ghosts and often spoke too long without realising. She leapt up from her seat and interrupted her father already starting a rant about the ghost boy.

"Er, dad maybe mom should handle this?" Jazz suggested. Then she spotted the Spectre Cage. "You should take the Spectre Cage back down to the lab," Jazz decided. Jack then noticed the cage and scowled. "How did you get that?" Jack demanded. Jazz saw a teenaged girl about her age with red hair frown. "You weren't aware that it was stolen?" she asked. Jack shook his head and took the cage from the three boys, two were obviously twins and the third was about the same age as the girl. He easily carried it through the house and Jazz smiled apologetically at the four visitors. "Sorry about my dad, he doesn't mean to be boring but he can't always resist blathering on about ghosts. Come in, I'll get my mom. Dad'll be examining that cage for a while now," Jazz informed them.

"I'm Kim Possible. That's Ron Stoppable, my boyfriend and these are my brothers Jim and Tim," the girl introduced them as they walked into the house. "I'm Jazz, take a seat," Jazz replied and motioned to the living room couch. She then walked into the kitchen and saw Maddie Fenton, her mother, busy starting to prepare dinner. "Mom, there's some people here to see you. Kim Possible, her brothers Jim and Tim and Ron Stoppable," Jazz informed her mother before returning to her book in the living room. Maddie followed her daughter and greeted her visitors.

"Hello, Maddie Fenton," Maddie introduced herself and held out a hand to Kim and shook hands. "Kim Possible," the girl returned. "My daughter told me your names. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Maddie asked kindly. Kim nodded. "Well, I have a website where I advertise my services to do anything people need me to do. This includes stopping super villains. One of my arch foes, Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego were spotted in Amity Park. Ron and I came here and aimed to stop them. But when we got there we saw that they had stolen some of your technology, a Spectre Cage I think Jazz called it? We've returned it and your husband took it to your lab. However Danny Phantom was captured by them and during the encounter Dr. Drakken activated a weapon to control Danny Phantom. We wanted to check up on him and ensure that there wasn't any permanent damage done. Do you know where we can find him?" Kim explained.

Jazz pretended to read her book and avoided reacting to what Kim was telling her mother. At least she knew what happened to Danny now. But this Dr. Drakken and him trying to control Danny frightened her. Maddie scowled. "I wouldn't bother. That ghost deserves what ever happened to him. He's evil and we know it," Maddie replied. Kim, Ron and Tim and Jim blinked in surprise. "Evil?" Ron squeaked softly. Maddie nodded seriously. "He's fooled a lot of people but my husband and I know that all ghosts are evil. We just don't know what Phantom's plan is just yet," Maddie confirmed, spitting out Phantom with as much distaste as possible. Kim glanced at Ron. This didn't sound right to her but Ron looked suddenly terrified. "Just the same Mrs. Fenton. We'd like to check up on him. Er… he may be more dangerous if Drakken did something to him," Kim ventured. Maddie nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm sorry Miss. Possible but we don't know where that ghost hides between attacks. We have many tracking devices but they aren't particularly reliable," Maddie admitted.

Kim nodded and glanced at Jazz, Kim could tell Jazz was listening, she hadn't turned a page since they arrived. Kim stood up. "Well, thank you for your time. You can contact me through my website, . Please let me know if you have any more thefts or if something hasn't been returned to you. Come on Ron, Tweebs," Kim announced and pulled Ron to his feet and led the way out of the front door. "No thank you Miss. Possible for returning our property. I hope I was of some help," Maddie replied and followed the teens to the door.

Once they were gone, Maddie turned to Jazz. "Do you know when Danny will be back? I'm making sausage casserole for dinner," Maddie asked her daughter. "No I don't. Those sausages wouldn't happened to be the ones kept next to the ectoplasmic samples would they?" Jazz replied carefully. Maddie nodded. "What others would they be?" Maddie retorted before returning to the kitchen. Jazz supressed a shiver of disgust. Those sausages would probably be contaminated by ghost energy. Sometimes Jazz was surprised that Maddie hasn't made _both_ her and Danny half ghost with all the ectoplasm lying around.

Jazz put down her book and pulled out her phone. She dialled in Danny's phone number and rang it. For once he picked it up. "Hey Danny, there were some people around the house looking for Danny Phantom. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" Jazz informed her brother. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Danny repeated. "Yeah," Jazz confirmed. "Why were they looking for me?" Danny asked, clearly worried. "They wanted to check that you were okay after what Dr. Drakken did to you," Jazz replied, a slight edge to her voice letting him know she would have preferred he told her what happened. "Oh, look I was going to tell you," Danny began. "It's fine little brother. But I thought I'd let you know. Oh also mom's cooking those ghost sausages for dinner tonight," Jazz warned him. "Thanks Jazz. I suppose I should get going," Danny said as he hung up the phone. Jazz smiled at the phone and picked up her book again and began to read once more.

 **Not much to say really, other than feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **I got a review on the last chapter, saying that Kim would know where Fenton Works is from appearance alone and so didn't need a map. I didn't think she would when I wrote this since Kim had never been to Amity Park. So she needed directions. Also, just because somewhere is easy to recognise doesn't mean it's easy to find... Just wanted to clarify that. But thank you so much for the review, it means a lot to me to see that people are enjoying the fanfic enough to ask questions or comment.**

 **With that said...Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kim led the way through the town. The car had been parked a long way from Fenton Works due to parking. She couldn't believe what Mrs. Fenton had said. Danny Phantom was evil. And yet there were billboards everywhere advertising his presence in Amity Park. Danny Phantom had fought off Drakken's mind control and he only shot the machine. He could have shot Drakken or her and Shego but he didn't. But then again she'd only met one ghost before, the one who possessed Drakken and that one was evil. She'd just met this ghost, in fact she hadn't even spoken to him. He could have been biding his time. He might have only fired at the machine as it was hurting him and he wouldn't be able to fire another shot of his weird ghost energy.

"So, what do you guys think of Danny Phantom being evil?" Kim asked tentatively. The Tweebs shrugged. "When we were looking into him," Jim started. "He didn't seem evil. I mean the articles we read it sounded like Danny Phantom was protecting Amity Park," Tim continued. "Yeah. There was one article saying how he brought the town back to the human world when this insanely powerful ghost pulled it into the Ghost Zone," Jim added. "Ghost Zone?" Kim repeated. The Tweebs nodded. "Ghost dimension," Jim explained. "But then again there were articles saying how the ghost attacked the town hall," Tim informed Kim thoughtfully. Kim nodded. The Tweebs weren't sure because there were stories supporting both opinions.

"Ron, you spoke to him," Kim asked. Ron shook his head. "He didn't say much. He knew a lot about that cage. It was weird. When Drakken turned on that machine thing, his eyes started to change colour," Ron recalled. "So, do you think he's evil?" Kim repeated her question. "I dunno Kim, I didn't talk to him enough to know. He didn't strike me as the evil type though and you know, we can usually tell," Ron decided. "Thanks," a voice called from above.

The four teens froze and turned to the voice. There floating above them was Danny Phantom, standing like he was on the ground with his arms folded and smiling at them. Ron screamed and ducked behind Kim. "Ugh, Ron!" Kim complained. "I heard you were looking for me," Danny informed them as he floated slowly down to their eye level and landed gently on the ground. Kim scowled. "How did you know that?" she asked. "I have a pretty good idea of what happens in Amity Park. If you want to talk to me, we should get off the street," Danny answered. "Why should we trust you?" Ron shot at the ghost. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Been speaking to the Fentons I see," he commented. "And you'd know that how?" Kim retorted. "Because the Fentons hate me. They've got a grudge against me and refuse to accept that I really am only here to help," Danny replied.

Kim frowned but their conversation was interrupted by a cry. "Danny Phantom!" a boy shouted from across the road. "Aw, crud. Look, go down that alley there. I'll be back in a minute," Danny muttered and pointed to an alley a little further up the road discretely and flew off down the road in the opposite direction. Before Kim, Ron and the Tweebs could blink a huge crowd of teens stampeded after the ghost.

"Guess he has a lot of fans," Jim stated as they watched Danny fly off and turn a corner. "If he was evil, wouldn't he just attack those people or he would probably like the attention," Tim pointed out. Kim nodded, the Tweebs had a point. Maybe Maddie Fenton was wrong. "Come on, let's go to that alley and wait for him," Kim suggested. "You can't be serious KP. You're listening to him," Ron squeaked and Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and tutted something like "bad idea". "Relax Ron. If he was going to hurt us, he would've done before," Kim reasoned and hoped she was right.

 **I'll just point out that Kim and co. are airing on the side of caution rather than believing what Maddie told them.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

About ten minutes later Danny floated into the alley he had pointed out to Kim. He had decided not to arrive invisibly seeing as how they had trouble trusting him without scaring them unnecessarily. Kim waited for him to explain himself. "Sorry, it was harder than usual to shake them. A couple of news helicopters came and I had to lose them too. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Danny apologised. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Why not blast them with your green energy stuff?" she asked. It was a test. "Because I might hurt someone," Danny replied instantly without thinking. He thought the question odd but didn't question it aloud. Kim smiled. "See Ron, not evil," she called to Ron currently hiding behind a particularly grimy dumpster. He crept out, watching Danny closely. "I think you're forgetting that I saved you from Shego's blasts in the warehouse," Danny reminded him.

Kim's eyes widened. "I didn't know that. Ron?" she turned to Ron. "Er, yeah I guess you did," Ron admitted, blushing slightly having completely forgotten due to the revelation that Danny was a ghost. "How did you do that anyway?" Ron ventured. Danny smiled kindly. "One of my powers is intangibility," Danny answered. "Which is?" Ron prompted. "Ron, it means that he isn't tangible," Tim explained. "He can't be touched," Jim clarified. Ron still looked confused.

"Ron right?" Danny called. Ron nodded. "It's probably easier to understand if I show you. Throw something at me," Danny suggested. Ron frowned and picked up a piece of loose concrete and hurled it at Danny. It passed through Danny without hurting him. Danny picked up the concrete and tossed it to Ron. "That was me intangible. Now toss it again," Danny ordered. Ron complied and Danny caught it. "And that was me tangible," Danny concluded before chucking the concrete to one side. "Cool," the Tweebs breathed. Danny grinned at them. "It has it's moments," he admitted.

"I think we're getting side-tracked. We really wanted to know why you left so quickly during the fight earlier," Kim remembered. Danny suddenly looked very guilty. "Yeah, sorry for leaving without saying a word or anything. But that machine of… Dr. Drakken yeah? Well it left me pretty weak and light headed. I could hardly fly earlier," Danny answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Kim's eyes widened. "It affected you that bad?" she muttered. He nodded. "And now?" she prompted. Danny waved a hand dismissively. "I'm fine. I just needed to rest after that. It took a lot for me to fight off Dr. Drakken's mind control," Danny replied.

"Is that why your eyes changed colour?" Ron interjected. Danny frowned at him. "Changed colour?" he repeated confused. "Yeah, they changed red and then green and red," Ron elaborated. Danny shook his head. "My eyes are green. I've been told they turn blue when I use my ice powers. But not red… maybe that was the mind control or something. Those ghosts Freakshow had under his control, their eyes were red," Danny trailed off in thought. Kim cleared her throat to bring Danny back to their conversation. "Huh? Sorry. Just was thinking about that," Danny apologised.

"How do you know our names?" Ron asked. Danny smiled. "I've heard them a few times. Like I know Shego from Dr. Drakken shouting at her. Ron introduced himself. Kim, Dr. Drakken ranted about her a lot too and called to her in the warehouse. Dr. Drakken, educated guess. Shego called him Dr. D and then Ron said Drakken. So I guessed that one. I don't know their names though," Danny explained and motioned to the Tweebs. "Jim," Jim called to him. "Tim," Tim introduced himself. "My brothers," Kim added. Danny nodded and smiled to the boys.

"So what happened when I left?" Danny asked cautiously. Kim looked apologetic. "Sorry, Drakken and Shego escaped. I'm sorry, but what do you want us to call you. Phantom? Danny? Dan?" Kim replied. Danny winced. "Any of those except Dan is fine. I've been called a lot of things. Ghost boy, ectoplasmic scum, Phantom, Inviso-Bill," Danny answered. "Inviso-Bill?" Kim repeated. Danny nodded looking amused. "Not my idea. The reporters started using it and it stuck. Took me ages to get everyone to stop calling me that," Danny confirmed with a smirk. But then his smile vanished.

"So they got away. I'm guessing you think Drakken might try again," Danny commented, adopting Kim's use of Drakken. "Sorry Danny, yeah. Is there any way of keeping in contact with you in case we find out something?" Kim asked. Danny bit his lip and shook his head. "I'll contact you if I need to. I'm pretty good at being where I need to be," Danny replied. "Are there any other ghosts in Amity Park?" Tim asked. Danny looked thoughtful. He recalled that Vlad was out of town probably coming up with a plan to get rid of him or his father. "Not that I know of and I'd know if there were any, why?" Danny answered. "Because that machine Drakken used on you was a prototype. He'll try again and next time he'll try to control more ghosts," Jim explained. Danny clearly looked troubled.

"Will the actual machine be stronger?" Danny ventured. The Tweebs nodded. "Definitely," they chorused. "Then that's bad news. I could barely shake off that machine enough to shoot it. If the new machine is stronger, I mightn't be able to fight it," Danny admitted. Kim didn't know what to say. The ghost was at least being honest with them. "Wade, my friend, is looking for signs of Drakken as we speak. We'll find him Danny," Kim attempted to comfort the ghost. Danny nodded. "Nonetheless, I think I'll take a look around Amity Park myself. How do I get in contact with you?" Danny decided.

"Wait hang on, you got caught last time," Ron reminded him. Danny smiled. "Yeah, they caught me off guard, or rather Shego and her glowing hands did. Besides, I can get in and out of places easier than you and I know Amity Park better," Danny reasoned. "I don't know," Kim muttered. Danny laughed. "Did I mention that another of my ghost powers is invisibility?" Danny informed them and turned invisible momentarily for them. They stared at him wide eyed. "Alright. We're going to take the Tweebs to the Nasty Burger for some dinner and then check into a hotel," Kim replied. Danny nodded and flew out of the alleyway before meeting up with Sam and Tucker. Maybe they had some ideas about where Drakken and Shego could go.

 **And we have the beginnings of a plan, find Drakken before he tries to control Danny again. I don't much else to say, except…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Danny had been searching for Drakken for three hours now. He skipped dinner not wanting to test how edible his mother's casserole was. Jazz could cover for him. Besides this was more important. If Drakken got that machine working, he could control ghosts and Danny doubted that Drakken would only rob jewellery stores. Drakken would try to take over the world and an army of mind controlled ghosts could do it. Although something that scared Danny more was that the prototype had nearly overwhelmed him. It had felt like Freakshow's crystal ball. The last time, Danny hadn't known how to fight it off and was taken over. This time he did and it still took everything for him to stay in control. No, he had to find Drakken tonight. No matter what. At least there wasn't any school the next day.

He ducked into yet another warehouse and was about to take a break at the Nasty Burger before resuming when he heard a familiar voice. He turned invisible and floated closer. Then he saw them, Drakken working in a dark corner and Shego watching.

"So that's supposed to get more ghosts here how?" Shego asked sceptically. Drakken rounded on her.

"Yes! For the tenth time! I told you this plan is fool proof," Drakken grumbled angrily.

"It would need to be," Shego muttered loudly under her breath and picked up a magazine.

"Shego! I told you, I was talking with a guy in prison. Freakshow. He was an expert on ghosts. Knew all about them. He told me to come to this town and to look out for Danny Phantom," Drakken reminded her irately. Shego glanced up and turned a page.

"And yet he got away," she pointed out. Drakken ground his teeth.

"That was your fault!" he shot back at her.

" _I_ was busy keeping Kimmie from stopping you," Shego growled dangerously. Drakken backed off and returned to his work.

"That won't happen this time. That prototype wasn't nearly as powerful as this one is. But I need to finish this portal. Now pass me a screwdriver," Drakken ordered.

"Nope," Shego replied simply and turned another page. Drakken scowled at her annoyed and trudged over to a toolbox beside a blueprint and pulled out a screwdriver.

Danny floated over careful to be absolutely silent near Shego. He glanced at the blueprint and recognised it. It was the thing that had changed his life. The Fenton Ghost portal. Danny had to do something. He glanced at Shego, she was reading her magazine. He glanced at Drakken, he was buried in his work cursing inaudibly. Danny took a breath and slowly rolled up the blue print and picked it up, turning it invisible and began to move to the nearest wall and out of the building. Suddenly he was shot from behind. His invisibility dropped.

"Dr. D, looks like you get another chance with that machine of yours," Shego called to Drakken. Drakken jumped up and banged his head. But he didn't pause to yell at the portal in progress and ran eagerly to the machine and turned it on.

Kim paced the hotel room. She had checked in with Wade three times in the last hour and felt it would be mean to check in again. At least not yet. The Tweebs had pulled out a few spare parts and began fiddling around with them. Ron had gotten out a pen and paper and finally set about starting his English paper. It was supposed to be a science fiction short story. Kim had chosen to write about a dream she had about a warped future where she got lost in time after Ron moved away. It felt too real to be imagined but she wasn't complaining. Ron had run ideas past her like going into space to save a monkey astronaut, which Kim reminded him had happened and wouldn't count.

Kim was worried about Danny Phantom. She knew he was right about being able to search quicker and more thoroughly than they could but she was concerned that he'd get caught again. Shego was really good at seeing intruders and if Danny slipped up even once then he would be in trouble. And this time Kim and Ron wouldn't be there to help him.

Suddenly she heard a screech of tyres outside and she ran to see a massive metal RV driving down the road like a crazy person was driving. She spotted a blazing green "F" on the side and instantly recognised it as a Fenton invention. Jim and Tim had pointed out the label on the Spectre Cage. She turned to her watch.

"Wade! The Fentons just went flying down the road. Has something happened?" Kim asked. Wade frowned and shrugged.

"Not that I know of. Let me hack into their system. Maybe they picked up something I didn't," Wade replied and started to furiously type on the keyboard, watching another screen intently.

"Kim, there's been a flare of ectoplasmic energy in another warehouse at the docks. That's probably what they saw. Give me a second and I'll check if Drakken was seen there within the last few hours," Wade informed her and tapped away at the keys again.

"Uh oh," Wade mumbled.

"Uh oh? What's wrong?" Kim questioned concerned.

"I'll show you the security feed," Wade answered and an image at the docks flicked onto Kim's watch. She watched as Danny Phantom flew across the camera's sight and then phase into a warehouse. She waited and the image was fast forwarded and she saw that Danny never came out.

"That's up to right now, Kim. Looks like Danny found Drakken and is in trouble," Wade confirmed without being asked.

"Send the map to the car, we're on our way," Kim decided and turned to the boys. They were all watching her ready to go.

 **I know a bit of an assumption on Team Possible's part but…**

 **By the way, I changed the format of this chapter due to a review a few days ago saying that the previous format was confusing. let me know if this is better...**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kim parked the car as close as possible to the docks. They got out and stared in fear at the warehouse. It was surrounded by ghosts. Most formless blobs, but a few where humanoid. Drakken stood on the roof cackling madly and Shego stood behind him, seemingly disinterested but smirking slightly. Kim saw the Fentons, Jack, Maddie and Jazz getting weapons out of the RV. Kim ran over to them.

"Hey, need a hand?" she called. They could use a family of ghost hunters to take on an army of ghosts.

"I hope Danny is safe at Sam's," Maddie was saying as she armed a bazooka.

"I'm sure Danny's fine," Jazz replied quickly and glanced up at the ghosts concerned.

"Hey, need a hand?" a voice called to the family, minus their son. Jack turned and smiled broadly at the sight of Kim, Ron and the Tweebs.

"Sure, know how to fire a gun?" Jack called back. Kim nodded and showed them her hairdryer.

"Great, grab one and be ready to fight. Those ghosts aren't attacking us yet, but they will," Maddie ordered distractedly. Jazz suited up in a Fenton peeler and handed the Tweebs a pair of Spectre Deflectors.

"They'll stop ghosts touching you," Jazz explained. Kim noticed the almost evil smiles on her brothers' faces.

"You don't mind if you don't get those back right? My brothers like breaking things to "fix" them," Kim warned Jazz. She shook her head.

"We've got loads. Can I have a word?" Jazz replied. Kim frowned but stepped out of ear shot of Jazz's parents who were explaining how a particular gun worked to Ron.

"Did you find Phantom?" Jazz asked. Kim's eyes widened. She nodded.

"Do you know where he is now?" Jazz questioned quietly. Kim scowled.

"I-" Kim began to deny that she knew.

"I don't feel the same way about Phantom as my parents Kim. Is he here?" Jazz interrupted. Kim was speechless. Kim nodded seriously.

"But he probably isn't himself. Drakken has a mind control machine for ghosts and Danny was looking for them. He was last seen here about thirty minutes ago," Kim explained. Jazz had a fleeting expression of utter horror and terror but quickly hid it under a serious and determined mask. Kim decided to ignore the betrayed feelings on Jazz's face and turned to watch Drakken.

He turned to Kim at that moment. If he could smile wider, he would've.

"Kimberly Ann Possible! Witness your doom! Ghosts! Attack Amity Park," Drakken shouted manically. Then the ghosts dispersed throughout the town wreaking havoc wherever they went. Maddie and Jack looked up and scowled.

"We've got runners. Come on Jazzy-pants!" Jack yelled.

"I'll go with them, protect Phantom if they find him first. Try to help him Kim," Jazz whispered to Kim and ran off to the RV. Kim stared at the girl for a moment, surprised by what she had said. The daughter of ghost hunters was trying to protect a ghost. The RV screeched away from the docks and skidded around a bend.

Kim scowled at Drakken and turned to Ron and her brothers.

"Alright, Ron you be distraction. Jim, Tim. Find that machine and shut it down. We'll need Danny to stop this invasion. I'll go after Shego. Ready?" Kim ordered. The boys nodded and ran to the warehouse. Kim just hoped that there weren't any ghosts still inside to hurt Jim and Tim. She vaulted onto a parked car and spun on a lamppost and landed on the low warehouse roof. Shego grinned.

"Hello Princess," she snickered and her hands exploded into green fire and they began to fight. Drakken watching and waited for victory.

 **And so chaos ensues… let me know what you think of the story so far…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and Tucker ran to the park as quickly as possible. There were so many ghosts out and about, it was like when the Ghost King was released. And yet there was no sign of Danny Phantom. Jazz texted them to explain what had happened and that Kim Possible was helping. A quick web search cleared up any questions they had on who Kim was. Sam and Tucker pulled out their "borrowed" Fenton weapons and began to fight. Sam's wrist ray and Tucker's Fenton lipstick. If Danny wasn't around to keep these ghosts in control, they'd do it.

Ron ran up the stairs to the roof and saw Drakken watching Kim and Shego fighting. Ron knew that they needed to keep Drakken here. If he saw there was something wrong with his mind control, then they would be screwed if he repaired anything the Tweebs did. Ron ran over to Drakken and did what he did best, ask questions.

"Drakken, what made you think of ghosts, I mean didn't getting possessed put you off?" Ron asked sounding unimpressed. He knew from experience that the mad scientist would leap at the chance to prove his brilliance.

"Oh actually, that made me see how powerful ghosts are. Especially after a little chat with an expert," Drakken answered cockily.

"Expert? The Fentons?" Ron asked genuinely confused. Drakken cackled.

"No buffoon, Freakshow. He used to control ghosts with a crystal ball," Drakken contradicted.

"Crystal ball? Yeah, I'm not feeling it. You Rufus?" Ron replied and Rufus scurried to his shoulder and shook his head sounding like he said, ""Nuh uh".

Jim and Tim ran into the main room of the warehouse. It was badly lit. However they didn't need a lot of light to see a bright, swirling green portal. Using that as a guide the twins ran forward, guessing that the mind control machine was close by. Suddenly a blast fired where their feet would've been if they were half a step faster. A warning shot to stay back. The twins fell back onto the floor and looked up to see Danny Phantom floating slightly above the ground, eyes glowing a blood red.

"Er...Danny?" Jim ventured. Danny didn't respond. The twins stood up and glanced at each other. Jim ran to the machine behind Danny and Tim ran up to Danny and tried to distract him.

"Danny! Over here! Come on I'm over here!" Tim shouted, vaguely thinking that Ron was a much better distraction. Phantom turned to Tim and then suddenly there were two Dannys. One lunged at Jim and the other at Tim.

"Jim! Watch out!" Tim screamed, caught completely off guard when Danny duplicated himself. Tim jumped to the ground and Danny sailed over him. Jim jumped to the side and Danny phased through the machine harmlessly.

Jim spun to see the two Dannys merge again and turned to look at Jim.

"Hicka bicka boo?!" Jim shouted to Tim. Tim looked up and nodded.

"Hoo sha," he agreed.

"Danny we know you're in there. You fought off the mind control once, you can do it again. We believe in you. You're not a bad ghost," Jim called to Danny. Danny froze for a split second but he lunged at Jim and pinned him to the ground and raised his hand, glowing with a ghost ray, to fire at Jim point blank.

"Danny! Stop! You're not evil!" Tim screamed desperately but suddenly a spark of green energy erupted from the Spectre Deflector. Danny stumbled back, off of Jim. But during the spark, Danny's eyes flickered for a split second back to his friendly green. Jim saw it and gave Tim a meaningful glance. They were getting through to Danny.

"Danny listen to me. You managed to throw Drakken's mind control off before. We looked at that machine and it was powerful," Jim began. Tim approached from behind.

"That just proves that you're just as strong as anything Drakken can make," Tim continued.

"You can do it Danny," Jim encouraged him.

"You did it before, just do what you did then," Tim added. Danny landed on the ground and looked pained. His eyes flashing between red and green so fast that it was impossible to tell which was winning.

"There are ghosts attacking Amity Park, you're home. You need to stop them," Jim informed him.

"You're not just any ghost Danny," Tim ventured desperately. Danny froze again and he turned to Tim and his eyes blazed bright green for a full second before returning to the previous battle.

Tim realised he said something to bring back the Danny they needed.

"You're not just any ghost Danny, we can tell," Tim continued, hoping he could improvise enough to bring the ghost back. He jerked his head to Jim who nodded and ran back to the machine. Danny's eyes changed to green again for another second.

"Er… we could tell the moment we met you. The Fentons are wrong about you. Well Maddie and Jack are. We know that Jazz isn't," Tim decided to say.

"Jazz?" Danny asked weakly and his eyes changed green again. Fiercely and bright. He backed away from Jim while he had control. Tim noticed the change.

"Yeah! She's er… with Maddie and Jack now. Trying to protect you. So you need to fight Drakken's mind control and help get rid of the other ghosts," Tim recalled, having overheard Kim's conversation. Danny nodded and his green eyes glowed brighter still and he backed further away from Jim. Jim took his opportunity to shut down the machine. With a few buttons and a few switches, the machine powered down.

 **I'll confirm that the twins don't know Danny's secret, they've just said things to remind Danny that he's only half ghost…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

They knew that Jim managed to turn the machine off immediately. Danny stopped backing away and shut his eyes slowing, a little like he was waking up from a trance.

"Danny?" Tim called uncertainly. Danny opened his green eyes and shook his head.

"Wha? What happened?" Danny asked, sounding very dazed. Jim walked over to his brother.

"Drakken was controlling you. What's the last thing you remember?" Jim answered. Danny frowned in concentration.

"I was looking for Drakken and Shego… yeah I found them and saw… they were building a ghost portal. They stole the blueprints from er… Fenton Works. I tried to steal it back but I guess Shego saw me. I was invisible but she managed to shoot me and I lost my concentration. Then er… she called Drakken and that's it," Danny remembered, careful with his words as he recalled the events. The twins nodded.

"We should probably destroy those things then," Tim decided pointing to the portal and the machine. Danny frowned.

"Wait, I should probably do that," Danny interjected.

"You sure you're alright? You look a little unsteady," Jim retorted. Danny smiled.

"I'll be fine, thanks to you two. I didn't hurt you did I?" Danny asked as he walked to the Ghost portal.

"Nah, I think we hurt you more than you hurt us. We have Spectre Deflectors on and you touched me," Jim answered. Danny nodded.

"They don't hurt me too bad. They're more a deterrent than a weapon against ghosts," Danny informed them easily. The twins shared a look. Ron was right, Danny did know a lot about Fenton Works inventions.

Danny stood at the portal and cast an experienced eye over it.

"It's pretty well made," he muttered to himself and then stuck his head through the portal and checked where it opened in the Ghost Zone. He withdrew with a frown.

"It had to open there," he murmured exasperatedly and then a faint beeping filled the room. Danny turned to the screen beside the portal and if ghosts could blanch, he did. He flew to the twins and without a word grabbed them and turned the three of them intangible. Then the portal exploded.

Kim and Shego fought each other viciously. They sent catty remarks at each other and blocked each other's punches and kicks.

"So, let me get this straight. This "Freakshow" warns you to stay away from Danny Phantom and you decided to try and catch him? I dunno, that doesn't sound like a great idea to me," Ron continued condescendingly and Rufus nodded. "Bad idea," Rufus seemed to say.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Kim, Ron, Shego and Drakken were thrown forward from the blast. Shego managed to kick off the building and grab Drakken and land safely on the ground below. Kim instinctively grabbed her hairdryer and swung and caught Ron swinging on the grappling hook. They too landed safely on the ground. Then they turned to the burning warehouse.

"Jim! Tim!" Kim screamed terrified and ran into the building, Ron following closely behind.

 **Yep, a little cliff-hanger. I love doing that…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kim ran into the warehouse and shouted for her brothers.

"Jim! Tim! Answer me!" she called franticly. She should never have sent them inside alone. Tears prickled her eyes but she refused to cry. She had to find her younger brothers. Ron ran in after Kim and started shouting too. Suddenly they heard it, a faint "over here". Kim and Ron, Rufus safely stowed away in Ron's pocket, climbed over the rubble and metal bars to the voice.

Through the smoke they saw Jim and Tim kneeling over a boy on the ground. He had black hair and wore jeans, red sneakers and a mostly white shirt. He was unconscious with a gash across his forehead. Kim couldn't help but wonder who he was. She ran over to the Tweebs and pulled them into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Kim fussed over them.

"We're fine Kim," Tim replied.

"It's Danny who needs help," Jim informed her. Kim frowned. Danny? Danny Phantom needed help?

"But he's a ghost. You stopped the machine right?" Kim asked.

"Guys, maybe we should do this outside," Ron called to the siblings.

Kim glanced at Ron and knew that for once he was right.

"You sure you're alright?" Kim asked again.

"We're fine," Jim assured her. Kim then bent over the boy and knew they had to get him outside too. She pulled him into a sitting position and draped an arm around her shoulders. She glanced at Ron. He got the message and did the same on the other side of the boy. Together Ron and Kim half dragged and half carried the unconscious boy out of the burning warehouse and the Tweebs led the way.

The cool night air was refreshing after the choking heat and smoke inside the warehouse. Ron and Kim laid the unconscious boy on the ground once they were a safe enough distance from the growing fire.

"Wade, there was an explosion. Can you get in contact with the fire department?" Kim turned to her watch.

"Right away Kim," Wade replied and complied immediately. Kim then turned back to the injured boy. Jim and Tim were kneeling beside him, trying to rouse him.

"Danny? Please wake up," she heard them say. Kim frowned. She had never seen this kid, how did the Tweebs know him?

"How do you know his name is Danny?" Kim asked as she switched off her watch. Ron had run off to get a first aid kit from the car.

"Because he's Danny Phantom," Tim answered without looking at her. Kim scowled.

"Tim, that's a human kid, not a ghost. Did you hit your head?" Kim inquired, trying to get a clear look at his head. He dodged her easily.

"No, Danny did. He was being controlled by Drakken and we had to try and talk him round. We told him things like he can break the mind control and he's more than a normal ghost and that Jazz was counting on him," Tim began.

"I managed to shut down the machine and Danny snapped out of it. We asked what happened and then we were going to destroy the machines. Drakken made a Ghost portal. He stole a blueprint from the Fentons," Jim continued.

"Danny told us he'd destroy it all and checked over the portal. He looked in it and then there was, I guess, a warning alarm. Danny flew to us and grabbed us when it exploded," Tim resumed.

"We felt weird and then I dunno, the shockwave threw us forward. Danny managed to turn so he was the only one to hit the wall," Jim explained.

"And then he must've hit his head because he passed out and some strange white light appeared and he changed into that kid," Tim concluded and motioned to the injured boy.

Ron returned to them with the first aid kit. Kim frowned at her brothers. They wouldn't make up a story in this kind of situation but this definitely sounded insane. Danny Phantom was a ghost. Ron poured some water onto a white flannel and wiped the boy's injury clean and then began to wrap a dressing around his head using the light from the streetlights. Ron had decided to take a first aid course after he got all weird when he thought he should have died from all the stupid risks he takes after the big dinner his dad had. The boy opened his eyes slowly the moment Ron was finished. The boy's blue eyes were unfocused and far away, definitely a concussion Kim thought. He sat up slowly and looked at the Tweebs. They smiled relieved to see him awake.

"You alright?" he asked them softly. They nodded and Kim couldn't help but feel that she had heard that voice somewhere.

"Are you Danny Phantom?" she blurted out. The boy turned to her.

"Who else would I be?" he asked confused. Tim cleared his throat and pointed to his hair and clothes. The boy frowned and looked down and pulled his hair into his eye line.

"Aw, crud," he muttered. Exactly the same way as Danny Phantom.

 **So, the chapter is getting a little long, but there we have it… Danny's going to have to explain.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

The black haired Danny Phantom struggled to stand up. Kim tried to stop him but he wasn't having it. He took a few deep breaths and turned to Kim.

"I'm Danny Fenton. I'm half ghost," he explained bluntly.

"Half ghost?" Kim repeated.

"Fenton?" Jim and Tim repeated in unison. He nodded and then winced.

"My parents are Jack and Maddie Fenton. A couple of years ago, my parents were building their own Ghost portal. It didn't work. So when Sam convinced me to have a look inside, I didn't think much of it. I put on a spare jumpsuit and walked in. I'm not entirely certain what happened after that. I must have hit a button or pulled a lose wire, but it turned on and I got hit with pure ectoplasmic energy. It bonded with my DNA and here I am, half ghost," Danny Fenton explained, becoming more and more grounded with each word.

"Woah, that's like out of a science fiction movie. Hang on, can you help me with me English assignment? It's due Monday," Ron began.

"Ron, so not the time," Kim interrupted, trying to take this information in and understand it.

Danny smiled and then they heard the sirens from the fire department. Danny looked panicked.

"I can't be seen here," he murmured more to himself than anyone else. Unsteadily, he backed into a dark alleyway as the fire engine appeared around the corner. The fire fighters ran to the warehouse and one saw the four teenagers, Danny effectively hidden. He ran over to them and asked what happened. Kim explained about Drakken but when it came to finding Danny unconscious the Tweebs took over and managed to tell the story without telling the fire fighter that Danny Fenton was present, finishing with a lie that Danny Phantom flew off before the fire fighters got there. The fire fighter nodded and rushed back to the others to help. Kim turned to where Danny was standing and was shocked to see he was gone.

"Danny?" she called softly. He reappeared, standing in the shadows.

"Thanks for not mentioning me. My parents think I'm at Sam's tonight. If word got back to them, let's just say it would be bad," Danny thanked the twins. They smiled.

"Wait, they don't know about… you?" Kim realised. He shook his head.

"Ghost hunters, remember. I'd rather they didn't know I was half ghost," Danny replied calmly. Kim was stunned. However luckily she didn't have to react to that information. Beep beep bebeep. Kim's watch rang.

"What's that?" Danny asked confused. Kim smiled at him reassuringly.

"My watch. Wade made it for me instead of my Kimmunicator," Kim explained.

"What's up Wade?" Kim answered the watch.

"Is everything alright Kim?" Wade asked immediately. She nodded.

"Yeah, we're all fine," she replied. Wade smiled relieved.

"Good, you seemed a little off when you asked me to call the fire department. So, there are a lot of ghosts converging on the park. There's two kids in trouble. The Fentons crashed their RV across town. They're fine but they won't be able to get to the park in time," Wade explained concerned. Danny's eyes widened.

"Ghosts?" he repeated. He grabbed Kim's wrist and turned the watch to him.

"What do these kids look like?" Danny demanded. Wade looked a little puzzled but with a shrug and a couple of buttons, a security feed from a camera across a street flickered onto the screen. The sky was filled with ghosts and there were two teenagers firing at the ghosts with a wacky wrist ray thing and a lipstick. The boy with the lipstick had glasses and a red beret. He had a long yellow shirt on, backpack and combat trousers. The girl with the wrist ray had short black hair, black shirt, plait skirt, leggings and combat boots.

Danny stared at the scene for a spilt second before running to the alley way.

"Danny? Wait, what's wrong?" Kim tried to stop him.

"That's Sam and Tucker. They're in trouble because of me. They can't handle that many ghosts and certainly not with just a Fenton wrist ray and Fenton lipstick. I'm going," Danny answered sternly.

"But you hit your head," Kim argued. Danny nodded. And in answer, a white band of light appeared around his waist. It split and travelled up and down his body. His jeans, sneakers and white and red shirt changed instantly to his jumpsuit. The bandage around his head vanished and his black hair turned white. His blue eyes became a piecing green and his body glowed softly.

"I've had worse," Danny assured the four teens staring and then jumped into the air and shot off through the night sky quicker than they could follow.

"That is so cool," Ron breathed next to Kim.

Danny flew across the town as fast as possible. His ghost sense went off a few times but Danny couldn't afford to stop. He didn't have a thermos with him and Sam and Tucker were in danger. The park came into view and he darted in front of his friends and created a ghost shield.

"Danny?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey guys. You alright?" he called to them as the other ghosts hit his shield. There were three green ghostly animals and a skeleton hammering at it.

"We're fine. We heard about the mind control thing that Drakken guy had from Jazz," Tucker replied.

"Yeah, Kim's brothers managed to shut it down," Danny retorted. But before their conversation could continue, Danny allowed the shield to fade and rammed into the skeleton and began to fight off the ghosts.

 **And so that's the secret out and the situation has escalated… let me know what you think of the story so far, I love hearing what you guys think…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

"That is so cool," Ron breathed. Kim scowled at him and turned back to Wade.

"Wade, can you send a map to the park to my car?" Kim asked him. The security feed vanished and Wade nodded to Kim.

"Of course, I'll even keep you updated on where all the ghosts are spotted. I'll put a map up on your watch and keep it up to date," Wade offered as he typed.

"Please and thank you," Kim replied. A map then flicked on to the screen and there were green dots everywhere, mostly around a greenish square labelled park.

"You rock Wade," Kim told him and then ran to her car a block down the road. Ron and the Tweebs following her close behind.

The Tweebs climbed into the back and buckled up and Ron and Kim jumped into the front. Kim turned the key and the car zoomed down the road and followed Wade's clearly marked route on the map. It wasn't long before they reached the park and saw the two teens from the security feed standing alone on a slight hill. Kim parked the car and jumped out of the driver's seat and ran to them.

The teens spotted her as she vaulted over a bench. Ron and the Tweebs chasing her.

"Hey, you alright? Where's Danny?" Kim asked them, deciding to get to the point. She guessed that Danny had beaten them to the park as there weren't any ghosts attacking the friends. The girl, Kim guessed Sam, glanced at the boy, Kim assumed Tucker, and shrugged.

"Danny? We don't know," she answered carefully. Kim couldn't help but be angry that they were being unhelpful but understood that they were attempting to protect Danny at the same time. They were good friends.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt him. I want to help. He hit his head and I'm concerned," Kim assured them as Ron and her brothers caught up to them.

"We honestly don't know where he went. He went chasing after a ghost," Tucker admitted.

Suddenly they heard a yell and Danny crashed into the bench Kim had jumped over, smashing it.

"Danny?!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison and they all ran to Danny's side. Ron was the closest.

"You ok?" he asked as he helped the ghost to his feet.

"Oh, I'm swell," Danny replied sarcastically. But he appeared uninjured. Danny's eyes widened though as he spotted something behind the group. Then a green dome enveloped everyone and a pink missile hit the shield.

"Stop hiding ghost!" a female voice growled.

"I'm not hiding!" Danny yelled back and allowed the shield to fade. He quickly distanced himself from the humans.

"I thought we had a truce," Danny attempted.

"We did! Until you brought all these ghosts here, Spook!" a girl standing on a floating hover board and wearing red and black armour answered. From her vantage point it was difficult for Kim or the others to see her face, despite it being visible.

"I brought them?!" Danny repeated incredulously.

"I'm trying to stop them destroying Amity Park! At least I was before you shot at me!" Danny argued. The girl didn't respond and pointed a gun at Danny. The ghost boy turned and fled and the girl chased him.

"Who is that?" Ron exclaimed after the girl and Danny were out of sight.

"Ghost hunter with a grudge," Sam answered with distaste. Kim could sense there was more to it than that.

"We should help," Kim decided but was stopped when Tucker put a hand on her shoulder.

"Danny can handle her," he informed her.

"Yeah, she's not that hard to lose," Danny added and appeared beside Sam. Kim, Ron and the Tweebs were startled but Sam and Tucker seemed to be more used to Danny appearing without warning.

"Sam, Tuck, you wouldn't happen to have a thermos? I can fight the ghosts but if I can't catch them there's not much point," Danny continued without a pause. Tucker pulled off his back pack and rummaged in it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry, I only have the lipstick, and that's almost out of power," Tucker admitted.

"Don't look at me, I don't exactly have pockets for a thermos," Sam remarked. Danny bit his lip.

"Alright, Kim can you drive everyone to Fenton Works? Sam and Tucker know where the key is. Go to the basement and grab a few thermoses and weapons. I'll try and control the ghosts out here," Danny decided.

"You think that's a good idea dude?" Tucker interjected thinking about Danny's secret.

"Relax Tuck, they know about Danny Fenton. I hit my head and passed out," Danny explained. Sam and Tucker looked momentarily worried and then replaced it with a determined expression.

"We're on it," Sam affirmed.

"Wait, maybe I should stay and help you Danny," Kim suggested hastily. Danny smiled.

"Kim, no offense, but ghosts aren't easy to fight if you don't have the right equipment. I'll be fine. I've been in worse spots. Sam and Tucker will tell you. Now I really have to go," Danny assured her and then flew off.

"Phantom! Get back here!" the girl screamed at him as she flew over the group of humans.

 **I'll confirm, the ghost hunter with a grudge is Valerie, however Kim and co. aren't going to learn that. But another half-baked plan has been made…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kim pulled up in front of Fenton Works. The boys were all bundled in the back, cramped. Whereas Sam and Kim were in the front. Sam got out of the car and tried the front door. As she suspected, Jack had forgotten to lock it before running off after ghosts. Sam walked in and then led the way through the kitchen and down to the lab.

Once inside, Kim, Ron and the Tweebs couldn't help but be a little impressed. It was a very professional lab layout considering it was in a basement.

"Hey, look a ghost portal," Jim pointed out.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Tim asked slyly.

"Hoo sha," Jim agreed and they ran over to it.

"Jim! Tim! Don't touch anything," Kim warned.

"Oh, Danny got to. We just want to see inside," Tim moaned.

"Yeah, were you not listening? That's how Danny ended up half dead," Ron reminded them.

"Actually he isn't exactly half dead. Just half ghost. He has ectoplasm in his DNA or something," Sam interrupted the argument as she pulled a couple of thermoses out from a cupboard. Ron and Kim turned to her.

"You know a lot about how Danny got his powers?" Kim ventured.

"Well we were there when the accident happened," Tucker revealed as he picked up a bazooka.

"That's right! Sam convinced him to go in, remember KP," Ron recalled, snapping his fingers. Sam flinched slightly.

"Unauthorised personnel," a computerised voice announced. Kim rounded on her brothers trying to open the portal.

"Jim! Tim! I told you not to touch anything!" she scolded them.

"Sorry Kim," they chorused, hiding their hands behind their backs but not looking particularly apologetic. Sam smiled at them.

"I know you're curious but a lot of ghosts know about that portal and come through whenever they get the chance. Although, now I think of it, how did Dr. Drakken get all these ghosts here?" Sam remarked, seeing her own burning curiosity in the young twins.

"Oh, he stole a blueprint from here and built one," Tim explained.

"But it exploded," Jim added.

"Woah, really? Was that how Danny got knocked out?" Tucker asked as he put his own lipstick on charge and grabbed another. The Tweebs nodded.

"How can the Fentons be sure that this portal won't explode?" Kim inquired. Sam and Tucker shrugged.

"Better off asking Danny. He told us once that it nearly blew up but he and his dad stopped it," Tucker replied.

"I bet that's how he knew it would explode in the warehouse," Jim realised.

"Come on, we need to get this to Danny. Without it he'll be fighting ghosts constantly. Not to mention while having er… that ghost hunter on his tail," Sam concluded, waving a thermos at Kim.

"Right, you've got everything you'll need?" Kim asked.

"Yep, all in here," Tucker answered and patted a sports bag filled with a number of ghost weapons.

 **Felt I had to have a little bonding time with the humans… well a conversation between them at least. Besides, not much is happening with Danny and Sam and Tucker haven't been in the fanfic much…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Danny was getting sick and tired of Valerie chasing him. Whenever he spotted a ghost terrorising any late night joggers or people walking home, he tried to fight them off long enough for the human to get away. But that wasn't easy when Valerie was chasing him and screaming at him that she was going to waste him. He tried losing her but he was well aware that she had a ghost tracker and could follow him no matter what when he was Phantom.

"There are like a hundred ghosts around Amity Park right now! Go hunt one of them!" Danny grumbled at her. She didn't listen and fired yet another missile at him.

He easily dodged it but then spotted a particularly malicious-looking ghost behind her. A massive green monster, with glowing red eyes, tentacles and ugly boils everywhere on its slimy blob body.

"Look out!" Danny called to her as the ghost slammed a tentacle at her. Valerie wheeled around and dodged the first tentacle but was thrown into a building with a second. Danny charged in between the ghost and Valerie and fired a large ball of ghost energy, crackling with green electricity, at it and then caught Valerie before she hit the ground. She had been knocked unconscious. She looked unharmed though, probably thanks to her ghost hunting armour. He landed with her and turned to the ghost. Its massive hole for a mouth seemed to be smiling at him. Danny's eyes flashed unintentionally brighter in his anger. He carefully put Valerie down and floated up to eye level with the blob.

"You're going to regret coming here!" he threatened. The ghosts blinked and then blew a bubble of spittle towards Danny which exploded and sent him flying to the ground.

Kim followed Wade's direction to the most recent sighting of Danny. He wasn't easy to track down. However when she turned a corner and saw a massive green blob in the street, she screeched to a stop. Sam pointed off to one side.

"There he is!" she exclaimed. Then without waiting for anyone, she jumped out of the car and ran towards Danny with a thermos.

However the blob spotted Sam and thrust one of its tentacles at her.

"Sam look out!" Kim screamed but the ghost grabbed Sam and lifted her, enveloping her in its green goo.

"Sam!" Danny shouted in surprise and horror. Kim sprang into action and attempted to jump on to the ghost. Except she went straight through it and then it grabbed her too and enveloped her in goo too.

"KP!" Ron called in fear.

"Kim!" the Tweebs shrieked. They all began to run to the ghost. Tucker scrambling around in his bag but he was panicking too much to focus.

Danny darted to the boys before they got within the tentacles reach.

"Stay back, I'll handle this. If you get any closer, you'll just get caught," Danny shouted to them and then darted to the side away from a tentacle. Tucker joined the boys and smiled weakly at them.

"He's right. We should stay back," He agreed with Danny.

"So what, we just watch while my girlfriend is in trouble," Ron snapped. Tucker flinched.

"No, but Danny is more experienced than you guys with ghost attacks," Tucker reasoned.

Danny flew as fast as possible, dodging tentacles left, right and centre. Every time he tried to get closer to Sam and Kim, another tentacle appeared. He daren't shoot at the ghost in case of friendly fire.

"Tuck! Be ready!" Danny shouted, coming up with a risky plan. Tucker nodded to him and managed to find a thermos and held it ready. Danny took a deep breath and stopped in the air and allowed the ghost to catch him.

"Hang on! I thought you said he knew what he was doing!" Ron remarked to Tucker, terrified that apparently Kim's last chance had been caught. Tucker smiled grimly.

"I said he was more experienced. But I think he has a plan. I just hope he can get out of range in time," Tucker replied.

"Out of range of what?" Tim asked. Tucker wiggled the thermos at him.

"He can get sucked into these too when he's Phantom," Tucker explained and turned back to the ghost.

Danny allowed the ghost to draw him closer to where Kim and Sam had disappeared inside the ghost and then began to channel his powers. First intangibility. He made the ghost intangible and Kim and Sam began to fall through the ghost. Kim recovered quickly though, she grabbed Sam and shot her hairdryer grappling hook to a nearby building and swung safely into a nearby alley way. They dropped to the ground and Kim instantly noticed the red and black armoured ghost hunter.

"What happened to her?" Kim exclaimed as she ran to the hunter's side.

"I'm guessing she was busy trying to waste Danny and got taken out by the ghost," Sam guessed, crossing her arms annoyed and then turned back to the ghost fight. It had been extremely claustrophobic inside the ghost, they hadn't been able to move at all, she was relieved to be free.

Ron made to run to Kim but Tucker grabbed his arm.

"Stay back, the ghost could still get you," Tucker informed Ron and caught Sam's eye and held up his thermos, telling her to be ready. She nodded and held the thermos ready, somehow still holding it.

Now that Sam and Kim were safe, Danny channelled his ice powers. The street was filled with a sudden chill and Danny began to glow a light blue. His eyes shone an electric blue and ice began to encase him and the blob ghost. The humans watched in awe as the ghost was frozen solid. Then in a flash of green, Danny blasted himself free.

"Ready Tuck?! Sam?!" Danny called, building up energy in his arm. This ghost was too large to stuff in a thermos while frozen. Some ghosts he could but not this one.

"Ready!" Sam and Tucker chorused and Danny fired a powerful ghost ray at the ghost and the two thermoses activated and it was eventually Sam's, better aimed, that sucked the ghost inside. Danny smiled relieved and floated down to the ground.

 **This fight was mostly to show Kim and co. that they are in over their heads and Danny is good at what he does, after all, heroes need to be shown that others can handle themselves before taking a back seat… at least that's my opinion.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Kim and Ron embraced. Kim was covered with ectoplasm goo but neither cared. They had been too afraid about never seeing each other. Danny was busy checking on the ghost hunter.

"What happened to her?" Ron asked over Kim's shoulder.

"Wasn't looking at the other ghost. She got hit into a building. She's not injured as far as I can see. Honestly I'm not sure what to do with her. I can't exactly leave her. But I don't think I have time to take her home," Danny replied.

"Danny, would you mind?" Sam called softly and motioned to her body, also covered in the green slime. Danny smiled and nodded. He left the ghost hunter's side and placed a finger on Sam's shoulder and the goo fell to the ground.

"What? How did you do that?" Tim inquired surprised. Danny chuckled and touched Kim.

"I can choose what I turn intangible. Helps in situations like this," Danny retorted calmly as the slime fell from Kim and then he turned to Ron and the same thing happened. He'd already gotten the slime off of himself from being caught briefly.

"So, you er… know her?" Kim asked, nodding to the ghost hunter.

"Yeah, we dated for a little while," Danny answered, looking thoughtfully at the hunter. Kim stared at him.

"Before you knew?" Kim prompted. He shook his head.

"I knew a long time before we went out. Actually it was a ghost that set us up," Danny replied.

"Not that you believed me when I told you that," Sam grumbled. Danny ignored her, he'd apologised for not listening her and admitted she was right before.

"Before you ask, she broke up with me. She thought my human half was in danger from my ghost half," Danny continued. Kim scowled at him.

"You didn't tell her then," Kim realised. Danny shook his head.

"There's a lot of bad blood between Phantom and her. I couldn't tell her. Besides we were only dating for a short time. It wasn't serious," Danny retorted, still watching the girl closely.

"Danny, why don't you take her to Axiom labs, I think her dad is working tonight?" Sam suggested, seeing Danny's dilemma. Danny smiled at her and nodded.

"Great idea. I'll meet you at the park, by that fountain. I'll drop her off and go straight there. Sam, Tuck would one of you mind checking on my parents and Jazz," Danny decided.

"Course dude. Here," Tucker replied and handed a thermos to Danny. Danny smiled his thanks and clipped the thermos to his belt and carefully picked up the ghost hunter. With a nod, he took off to Axiom labs.

Danny changed to his human half as he landed outside the lab and deactivated Valerie's suit and draped her arm around his shoulders and half carried and half dragged her to the lab door and banged loudly on it. Mr Gray poked his head outside and gasped.

"Valerie?!" he called, worried.

"I found her er… a few blocks over. She said something about a big blob ghost thing and Phantom before passing out. I hoped you were working and brought her here. Is she going to be ok?" Danny made up on the spot. Mr Gray took Valerie from Danny.

"Thanks Danny, you're a good kid. I'm sure she'll be fine. You going to be alright?" Mr Gray replied.

"Yeah, I'm staying over at Sam's tonight. I was taking a walk around the block for some fresh air. Guess I went a bit further than I meant to. But I'll be fine Mr Gray. Thanks, let me know how Valerie is," Danny lied easily. Mr Gray nodded and carried Valerie inside the building. Danny knew he had gotten Valerie into a lot of trouble but at least she was somewhere safe and his secret was safe. He walked down the drive and once he was hidden from the lab, he changed back to Danny Phantom.

Once Danny was out of sight, Kim turned to Sam.

"Are ghost fights normally like that?" Kim asked, a little shaken by how powerless she had been. Sam shrugged.

"With big ghosts, usually. But the smaller ghosts are usually easier," Tucker clarified.

"How long has he been doing that kind of thing?" Ron inquired, glancing at the neat ring of ectoplasmic goo that had fallen from Kim with Danny's help.

"A couple of years or so. He started a month after the accident," Sam answered.

"By the way, we should get to the park," Tucker added. Kim nodded and they ran to the car and Kim sped away to the park, Sam and Tucker directing the way rather than bothering Wade yet again for directions.

They got out and waited at the fountain.

"How is Danny going to catch so many ghosts?" Tim asked, spotting a blob fly overhead.

"It's going to take him all night and probably most of tomorrow too," Sam replied, her voice hinting at her sympathy for Danny. Tucker pulled out his phone and waved it at Sam, letting her know he was calling Jazz. She nodded.

Tucker dialled Jazz's phone number and after a couple of rings Jazz answered it.

"Tucker? What's going on? Dad crashed the assault vehicle into a fire hydrant. We're all fine. He's repairing it with the ghost shield up," Jazz explained without being asked. Tucker nodded.

"We're with Kim Possible and her, I guess, her team. They shut down the mind control machine. Valerie was out hunting Danny but she got knocked out. Danny's taking her to Axiom labs," Tucker updated her quickly.

"How's Danny?" Jazz asked carefully. Tucker understood her question.

"He's fine. Kim and her team know his secret. Apparently he changed back in front of them when he got knocked out. But he's fine Jazz," Tucker answered in an assuring tone.

"Thanks Tucker. I'll stall my parents as long as possible and give Danny a head start on all these ghosts. If he needs to stay out tomorrow night, I'll tell them that he's staying at yours, alright?" Jazz decided.

"That's fine Jazz. Good luck," Tucker finished.

"Thanks, but I think you'll need it more than me," Jazz retorted and hung up.

 **Thought I should check in with Jazz and her parents while there's a lull in the action… but let me know what you think of the story, we're getting close to the ending now.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

They were all getting worried by the time that Danny reached the fountain in the park. He looked a little beaten up.

"What happened to you?" Jim asked, noticing him first. Danny sat down on the edge of the fountain and took a breath.

"Four ghosts decided to pick a fight with me. They ganged up on me. But I got 'em," Danny answered and shook the thermos to the twins. They grinned at him and went to high five him.

"Ah, best not. Spectre Deflector. Might not be a weapon but it still hurts," Danny remarked and shrank slightly away from their hands. The twins withdrew their hands immediately.

"Sorry," they muttered together. Danny smiled to them. He looked up at Kim and Ron. Sam and Tucker were keeping guard while Danny took a breather. Ron smiled at him and shrugged and jerked his head to his girlfriend. She looked very thoughtful.

"Danny, is there a way to attract a ghost?" She asked slowly. Danny frowned and shrugged.

"Not that I know of and trust me if there was a way I'd say I would've heard of it by now. My parents would use it to try and catch me I'd bet," Danny replied.

"So, there really is no way to get the ghosts all together so we can catch them," Kim realised. Danny stood and bit his lip.

"There might be a way. You see, Drakken's portal opened in Walker's prison. I have, let's say, a lot of enemies there. Chances are most of these ghosts will want to get back at me," Danny began.

"Walker's prison?" Jim interrupted. Danny nodded, very serious.

"Yeah, Walker is a ghost who loves rules and any ghost who breaks them, he arrests. He puts them all in his jail in the Ghost Zone," Danny explained.

"Wait, you can go intangible. How can you or any ghost be kept captive?" Tim interjected. Danny smiled.

"Because in the Ghost Zone, it doesn't matter if a ghost is intangible. But unlike most ghosts I have the edge there. Because I'm half human, I can change and walk through any walls I want. In the Ghost Zone, the humans are the ghosts," Danny informed them patiently.

"Wait. Back to the point. So these ghosts are all from Walker's prison?" Kim reminded him. Danny nodded.

"That's my guess. Which means I could try and lead them to wherever we want them. I mightn't find all of them but the ones left… I can find tonight using my ghost sense," Danny concluded.

"You'll be bait?" Ron realised. Danny nodded grimly.

"No, too dangerous. They might catch you," Kim decided. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Tuck, what's my latest average speed for flying?" Danny called to Tucker. Tucker glanced at him and pulled out his PDA and tapped a couple of buttons.

"Er… ah. 120 per," Tucker answered.

"See, I'm fast. Not to mention any ghosts get too close and I'll suck 'em into the thermos. Trust me Kim, I can lead the ghosts where we want them. I suggest the park, it's big and open. A lot of room in case things go south and we have to fight," Danny remarked, folding his arms. Kim bit her lip.

"I'm not asking permission Kim, I'm telling you my plan. Any big flaws, feel free. But I personally think it's our best shot. I'd prefer to get some sleep tonight," Danny informed her sternly. Kim bit her lip again but she honestly couldn't think of another idea. Besides she had just seen for herself that Danny did know what he was doing and she wasn't really equipped to handle ghosts. Yeah, she had a couple of ecto-weapons courtesy of the Fentons but she was still a little shaken by being swallowed into a ghost and being unable to do anything. She made eye contact with his bright green eyes and nodded. Danny gave her a nod and turned to Tucker.

"Be ready, I'll do a sweep of the town and then I'll come back to the park. We still don't know how many are out there," Danny informed Tucker and he nodded.

"We got your back dude," Tucker assured him. Danny smiled and took to the air again and shot off to the other side of Amity Park. Tucker turned to Kim and smiled reassuringly.

"He'll be fine. I know you're not used to all the ghost stuff, but he's been in worse spots," Tucker remarked. Kim smiled at Tucker.

"We should move, I have a feeling where Danny will lead the ghosts and we should be there for when he circles back," Sam announced and led the way through the park, Kim, Ron and the Tweebs following uncertainly, Tucker bringing up the rear.

 **And a proper plan appears…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Danny soared high up above the town. He wanted to start as far away from the park to get as many ghosts as possible. Danny was just about to descend lower into range of his ghost sense and view from the ground when heard someone cackling.

"Dr. D you do realise that without your machine thing-" Shego began.

"Ghost controller!" Drakken snapped.

"Whatever, you do realise that without that you don't control them right?" Shego resumed, rolling her eyes at the name.

"That doesn't matter Shego. I've released a horde of angry ghosts on to a town. Kim Possible can't fight ghosts. She won't stand a chance. They'll attack her and her sidekick and we'll be untouchable!" Drakken gloated.

"Yeah, not sure about using these belts. I mean, you're not even sure how they work. What if they're just a work in progress?" Shego reminded him. Drakken scoffed.

"You don't have so many copies of a project Shego. These work. Besides we have a couple of weapons in case things get ugly," Drakken assured her.

"Can you even fire a gun?" Shego asked mockingly. Drakken growled at her in annoyance.

"I've invented death rays and freeze rays and a truth ray. I can manage a simple gun Shego," Drakken listed angrily.

Danny scowled at the villains chatting and watching the destruction of Amity Park in a hover craft. He heard that they were wearing Spectre Deflectors but those belts only protected against physical contact, not ghost rays. Danny decided he had to stop these thieves before getting chased by the ghosts. He dove down at the hover craft.

"I've never seen you fire a gun Dr. D, these mightn't be easy to- Watch out!" Shego continued and then dove at Drakken thinking that Danny was going to barrel into her employer. The villains fell to the ground. Danny shot the engine and the hover craft careened out of control and crashed into a small car park, crushing an unfortunate car. Danny landed beside the craft and then realised that he should have thought of a plan, like where he was going to put them.

Shego jumped up and ignited her hands.

"You're toast!" she growled and fired multiple shots at Danny. He raised an eyebrow and turned intangible. He reminded himself though not to take Shego lightly. He'd underestimated her twice now and both times he'd regretted it. He then shot his own ghost ray at her and she jumped out of the way. Then Danny thought, he just had to knock out Shego and trap Drakken and Shego and then they would be able to be left. He grinned as he thought of his plan, dodging another of Shego's shots with her hands. Danny fired a number of ghost rays at Shego and two connected and she was thrown off her feet. Danny shot another at her and hoped it would knock her out without hurting her. She slumped as she was knocked unconscious.

Danny then turned to Drakken. He had a wrist ray and was pointing it at Danny.

"Don't move!" he commanded. Danny folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And if I do?" Danny taunted.

"I'll shoot," Drakken replied through gritted teeth. Danny took a step forward, he needed to check if Drakken was a threat. Drakken fired and the shot went wide. Drakken hadn't expected the strong recoil from the ray. Danny took his opportunity and shot a ghost ray at the wrist ray, destroying it. He fired another ray to Drakken's feet and Drakken fell back next to Shego. Danny smiled at Drakken and then grabbed the hover craft and managed to flip it over and froze it to the ground. He shot a tiny gap so air could get into the hover craft and then froze a block of ice around the craft and blasted a hole into the block. Danny nodded slightly, ghost ice took a long time to melt.

Danny took off again and then began to go down each street, watching for any sign of ghosts and waiting for his ghost sense to go off. He began to see a few and they immediately chased him. He zig zagged through the air to avoid getting shot and led them through the town, as he went more ghosts saw him and joined the chase. Any ghosts that didn't look up and Danny saw, he shot with a ghost ray to annoy them enough to chase him. He saw mostly green ghost animals, skeletons and blobs but there were a few familiar faces such as the Ghost Writer, the Box Ghost, Desiree, Ember and Technus. Danny managed to fly just fast enough to stay ahead of the ghosts but not too fast so that they lost interest. Once Danny felt he had found all the ghosts, he turned to the park. He hoped there weren't too many ghost but he didn't dare look back.

 **Just wanted to let you guys know that I hadn't forgotten Drakken or Shego. But the plan has begun…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Sam handed Kim one of the two bazookas from the sports bag. The twins had wrist rays and a thermos each and Ron had a blaster. Tucker had another blaster and his trusty lipstick in his pocket.

"There he is! That's a lot of ghosts," Tim announced as Danny flew into view, flying as fast as possible to the park. Sam knelt on one knee and propped the bazooka on her shoulder ready. She nodded to the twins. They nodded back and readied their thermoses. They were to try and catch as many ghosts as possible on the first pass and the older teens would shoot the others.

Danny straightened out and flew straight for the small group holding ghost weapons. That was a mistake. Suddenly he was hit by a blast from behind. He recognised it from experience as Ember's guitar. It always left a slight ringing in his ears. He lost control and crashed painfully into the ground, leaving a crater in his wake. Before he could stand and the others could react, the ghost spread out and surrounded the team.

"You really thought it would be that easy dipstick?!" Ember spat at him. Danny rolled his shoulder and then shrugged.

"Was worth a shot," Danny admitted and then fired a ghost ray at her.

Kim and Sam began firing at every ghost they could, but there was too many. Tucker shot at any Ron missed and Ron barely hit any ghosts, too busy freaking out that they were surrounded. Rufus poked his head out once, gasped and cowered in Ron's pocket again. The twins sucked up any ghosts that fell to the ground but they were overwhelmed. Danny was even worse off, most of the ghosts converged on him and ganged up on him. Kim tried to run to him but there were too many ghosts in the way.

Danny blinked the stars from his eyes after a particularly hard punch to the jaw from a green blob with arms. He glanced at his friends and saw they were in trouble. There was nothing for it.

"Cover your ears!" Danny shouted in warning. Sam and Tucker looked up and saw Danny.

"Guys, we need to get to some cover," Tucker informed the Possibles and Ron.

"Why?" Kim asked as she shot another ghost down.

"Because Danny's going to do something," Sam retorted, avoiding saying the words ghostly wail to prevent the other ghosts from learning the plan. Very few ghosts had seen his wail and Ember was in the horde of ghosts, so Danny telling them to cover their ears wasn't too odd. The humans began to run through the ghosts to some trees nearby.

"Get down and cover your ears," Tucker ordered and then did so himself. Kim and Ron spared a glance at each other and then copied Sam and Tucker and the twins who had already complied.

As soon as Danny warned the group of humans, he was knocked to the ground again by a blast from Ember. He didn't wait to see if the humans had gotten away, he needed to do this before he got too worn out. He got back to his feet and took a deep breath and began his wail.

Kim and Ron and the twins clutched their ears even tighter when they heard the frightening shout. They shut their eyes and tried to block out the sound. It didn't last long. The humans emerged from their hiding place and saw the ghosts all effectively knocked out. Danny Phantom collapsed to his knees and changed to Danny Fenton exhausted. Sam and Tucker gently took the thermoses from the Tweebs and ran to collect the ghosts. Kim ran to Danny, followed by Ron and Jim and Tim.

 **Threat neutralised… sorry had to do it. But very near to the end now. Let me know what you think of the story…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

"What was that?" Kim questioned as she reached Danny. He smiled tiredly at her.

"My ghostly wail. My most powerful weapon," Danny answered and pushed himself into a sitting position. He wasn't ready to stand yet. He went to scratch his head and felt the bandage. He decided to pull it off.

"Wait, that's to keep the wound on your head closed," Ron protested.

"Sorry Ron, but I can't really go around with a bandaged head. I'll take my chances," Danny argued as the last of the bandages fell into his lap. Kim noticed that the wound wasn't as serious as they had thought, the cut on his forehead wasn't that deep.

"Are you alright?" Kim inquired, noticing that Danny hadn't gotten up yet unlike when he got knocked out. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, just exhausted. My wail drains me of power. That's why I only use it when I really need it. Well that and it could cause a lot of damage," Danny assured her. Sam and Tucker joined the five teens and held up their thermoses proudly.

"That should be all of them," Tucker announced. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, now let's keep it that way," Sam remarked as she took the thermos in Tucker's hand. Danny smirked but silently agreed with Sam remembering how Tucker had once dropped the thermos and let all the ghosts out. Tucker frowned and sulked but didn't respond.

"It's a pity really that Drakken got away," Ron commented. Danny chuckled.

"No, they didn't. They're currently under their hover craft and frozen in," Danny revealed. Kim stared at him.

"Really?" Kim exclaimed in disbelief. Danny nodded.

"Met them before I started rounding up the ghosts. On the far side of town, can't remember where exactly but it was in a car park," Danny explained. Kim grinned happily.

"Thanks Danny, that really saves me having to try and find them," Kim thanked him. He shrugged and then struggled to his feet. He wobbled but remained standing.

"Why don't we all meet up tomorrow? I really need to get some sleep. The rest of the ghosts can wait, besides I need to leave some for my parents. How were things with them Tuck?" Danny suggested.

"They're fine. Your dad was trying to fix the assault vehicle when I called," Tucker answered.

"Sure Danny, get some rest. How about at noon in the Nasty Burger?" Kim replied. Danny smiled.

"Sounds great. Noon at the Nasty Burger," Danny agreed.

"Come on Danny, I'll sneak you into the spare room at mine," Sam announced and gently tugged Danny towards her house. Sam led Danny to her house leaving Tucker with Kim, Ron, Tim and Jim.

"Why is she sneaking him into her house?" Ron asked.

"Because Jazz said he was staying at hers tonight and Sam's parents think he's a bad influence on her," Tucker answered with a smirk.

"Wait, _he's_ a bad influence on _her_?" Kim repeated incredulously recalling how it was Sam's idea to check out the Ghost portal. Tucker shrugged.

"It was back when Circus Gothica was in town. Freakshow had a crystal ball and started controlling Danny and made Phantom steal stuff for him," Tucker explained.

"Wait! Freakshow?" Ron remembered. Tucker nodded.

"You've heard of him?" Tucker noticed. Ron nodded.

"That's the guy Drakken was talking about. Apparently it was Freakshow that told Drakken about Amity Park and Danny Phantom," Ron recalled. Tucker shrugged.

"The guy has a grudge," Tucker commented. He glanced at his watch and cringed.

"Look, I'm sorry to bail on you guys but I have to get home. Mom's going to freak that I'm out this late," Tucker apologised.

"Hey I can give you a lift if you want?" Kim offered.

"Would you? That would be great. It'll take me like twenty minutes to get there otherwise and I only missed my curfew by ten minutes. I can say I got held up," Tucker replied. Kim smiled and then they walked to her car. Tucker sending a quick text to Jazz to let her know they were all safe and most of the ghosts if not all had been caught as he walked.

 **So only one more chapter left, really a clean-up chapter. Any questions Kim and co. might have for Danny and so on…**

 **And so until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Kim, Ron, Jim and Tim were sitting in the Nasty Burger. They were waiting for Danny, Sam and Tucker. Ron had finally started his essay for English, unsurprisingly writing about Danny Phantom. Kim didn't approve as it was meant to be a made up story but Ron really did need a good grade so she didn't push the matter.

"Hey, there they are," Jim, facing the door, announced. Kim turned and spotted Danny, Sam and Tucker walk into the restaurant. Kim waved to them and they joined their table. Danny and Tucker sliding in next to the twins and Sam sliding in next to Rom.

"Hey, everything alright with your family?" Kim asked, feeling a little guilty that they never went to help them. Danny shrugged.

"I checked in this morning. Dad and mom were ranting about Danny Phantom. So they're fine. Jazz wanted to hear the story though. That's why we're late. Sorry," Danny answered.

"Er… Danny, Ron's writing a story about you here," Sam called to Danny. Danny frowned.

"Ron, what are you writing?" Danny demanded. Ron looked up and smiled.

"My English essay. Don't worry, I'm not writing about, you know, half ghosts," Ron explained, dropping his voice as he spoke. Danny scowled.

"Relax, Danny I'll check it afterwards and make sure there's nothing in there that'll put you in danger," Kim reassured him. Danny nodded but eyed the page suspiciously seriously considering if the essay could go missing.

"So, Danny. We have questions. You up for answering them?" Tim interrupted his thoughts. Danny turned to the twins and smiled.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Danny replied.

"How did you know that portal was going to explode?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, and why?" Tim added. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Drakken didn't put in an ecto-filtrater. The build-up of ectoplasmic energy overloaded it. That nearly happened to the one at home. Luckily I managed to replace the filtrater before it did," Danny answered. The twins nodded intrigued.

"We did research on you when Kim called us here," Tim informed him.

"And we saw an article about how you attacked the mayor," Jim continued.

"Ugh!" Danny groaned and slumped back. Sam and Tucker laughed.

"What's funny?" Kim asked, interested to hear the story also.

"Go ahead Danny," Sam giggled. Danny scowled at her.

"Alright, you know how I told you about Walker's prison and how unlike normal ghosts, I can escape there?" Danny started, sounding a little annoyed. The three Possibles nodded, Ron too busy writing his essay due in two days.

"I know that because Walker arrested me before. But that's not really the point-" Danny continued.

"What did he arrest you for?" Jim interrupted. Danny sighed.

"I think he said possession of real world contraband. But as I was saying, Walker wanted revenge on me. Long story short, he overshadowed, er… possessed, a lot of people in town. Including the mayor. He told everyone that I wasn't to be trusted and I was evil and so on. I tried to set the record straight and ended up fighting all the overshadowed people. Walker, while overshadowing the mayor, pulled me outside and shouted for help and then pulled me back inside, making it look like I was attacking him," Danny recalled bitterly.

"Wow, sounds like you get framed for a lot," Kim commented. Danny shrugged.

"Sometimes it's the only way to protect my secret. But yeah. Although after I stopped the Ghost king, people started to trust me and like me again," Danny admitted.

"Cool, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Rufus? You up for something to eat?" Ron announced, changing the subject and putting down his pen.

Then a small, pink, furless rodent jumped up onto the table. Danny inadvertently edged a little back, closer to the twins, on impulse and felt a spark of electricity go up his arm. He yelped in pain and hastily moved his arm away from Jim.

"Woah, what's up with you dude?" Tucker asked concerned. Danny scowled at the twins who smiled back sheepishly.

"Sorry Danny," they muttered, looking truly sorry. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Kim inquired in a tired voice.

"They're wearing Spectre Deflectors," Danny explained shortly. Kim groaned at them annoyed.

"Jim, Tim," she warned.

"We wanted to know if they worked on him all the time," Tim interjected.

"You could have asked. I could've told you they do," Danny grumbled and then turned back to the rodent watching the argument from beside Ron.

"Ron, who's that?" Danny asked carefully.

"Oh right, none of you have met Rufus yet. This is Rufus, my pet and buddy. He's a naked mole rat," Ron explained and Rufus waved and seemed to say, "Hi".

"Why a naked mole rat?" Sam inquired curiously. Ron smiled.

"Because my dad's allergic to pet fur," Ron answered easily.

"Cool," Danny replied good-naturedly. Rufus smiled happily at Danny. However then Danny's breath misted in front of his mouth.

"What was that?" Ron remarked, seeing the wisp of blue air.

"My ghost sense. I'll be back in a few minutes," Danny informed them grimly. Tucker let Danny out and sat next to the twins so that Danny wouldn't have to when he got back.

"I'm guessing that's normal for him," Kim commented.

"You have no idea," Sam and Tucker agreed. Suddenly Danny Phantom fell through the roof intangibly and Skulker followed. Danny shot him with a ghost ray and then pulled out a thermos and sucked Skulker inside. He then flew back through the roof and a little while later he returned from the bathroom in human form. He took the seat beside Tucker.

"So, we were saying," Danny prompted as if nothing had happened. Kim smiled.

"Ron wanted to get some food," Kim reminded him.

"Great, then let's get something to eat," Danny replied and got back up and Ron joined Danny as he walked to the counter.

Kim peeked at Ron essay and saw that Ron was writing a story about Danny Phantom but he wasn't using what had happened the previous day at least. She quickly scanned through it and saw that it was safe enough and pretty good too. Ron might just get a good grade after all as long as he could finish it in time. Kim looked up and saw Sam also reading through the essay. The two girls smiled at each other and joined the line behind the Tweebs and Tucker.

 **And that's the end of the story.**

 **I would like to take the opportunity to thank you for reading the whole story, it means a lot to me that you guys take the time and effort to read what I write. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd also like to thank everyone that took the time to review. It means a lot to me to see that people are enjoying my stories.**

 **There will be a sequel to this story, it is written and ready to go. There will also be a fanfic including Danny, Kim and American Dragon's Jake Long. That story will take all crossovers I've written as canon, meaning they'll be referenced. But that one is a long way off yet since I like to only put one fanfic up at a time.**

 **Anyway, that's it so…**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is part of a series of crossovers.**

 **The order follows:**

 **\- Am Drag in Amity Park**

 **\- Anything is Possible for a Phantom**

 **\- Helping a Phantom**

 **\- Calling in a Phantom**

 **\- Three worlds, one Gauntlet**

 **\- Ghostly Justice**

 **\- Returning Dangers**


End file.
